


Of Soldiers and Warriors

by Ilya_Boltagon



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Child Soldiers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kree Starforce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_Boltagon/pseuds/Ilya_Boltagon
Summary: Five years before the events of Captain Marvel, a routine Starforce mission brings the team into contact with the darker side of war, and its effects, which causes ripples of doubt among some of the group, while a young Gamora and Nebula encounter a Kree team, which leaves them puzzled about the ethics of the life they're leading, and just how 'normal' their lives and beliefs are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenseHumboldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/gifts).



Vers tapped her foot in exasperation. She, Att-Lass, Bron-Char and Minn-Erva had been called here for a mission briefing thirty minutes ago, but Yon-Rogg and Korath had yet to arrive and provide details. She glanced around and met Bron's eyes. “What do you think, another Skrull infiltration?”

Bron had only just opened his mouth to reply when Minn cut across him. “We'll be briefed on the mission when our commander arrives, Vers. I'm sure you can find some patience and survive until then.”

Vers resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at her fellow soldier. That wouldn't help her chances of going along on this mission. Though she'd been training alongside Starforce for months, since she'd been rescued from the Skrull attack that had cost her her memory, she'd rarely been allowed to accompany the team into the field. Thankfully, Yon-Rogg and Korath strode into the room at that moment, before more bickering could ensue. They all instinctively turned to face their commander and second-in-command, standing at attention.

“Good, you're all here.” Yon-Rogg gave each member of his team a fleeting glance, before diving straight into it. Activating a holo from the comm device on his wrist, he began speaking as soon as an image of a planet became visible. “Two standard hours ago, an unknown vessel entered the atmosphere of one of our banishment planets, Levet. It is restricted space, the world occupied only by our prisoners, and no Kree vessel has had authorization to access it recently.”

“Someone's trying to break out a prisoner?” Vers frowned. Was this really necessary for Starforce- the Kree's elite- to look into?

“We don't know. The planet has no way of being contacted. There is- usually- no way off world, so there are no guards. The prisoners fend for themselves, so the environment will be survival of the fittest, and Levet is under frequent bombardment from meteor showers. Any team that investigates this needs to be alert, and able to adapt quickly to differing threats, which is why we are being dispatched to look into this.”

Minn frowned. “Are there any prisoners currently there that might be valuable enough for someone to risk infiltrating Levet to free them?”

“Again, it's unclear. We do not believe there is anyone there that is worth that risk, but who knows what those prisoners might be hiding? Either way, our task is to enter Levet, find out who accessed a restricted planet, and deal with them. Levet is on the periphery of the Empire. The journey there takes four standard days. So we leave immediately.” Yon-Rogg waved his hand through the holo, making the image vanish.

Vers hesitated, then spoke. “Commander-”

“Yes, Vers, you're cleared to accompany us this time, as we are remaining in Kree territory.” He almost smiled at her. “If that were not the case, I would not have invited you to this briefing.”

Vers bit her lip to keep from grinning. _Yes!_

Yon's eyes sparkled a little at her expression, although his face remained blank. “Go. Suit up.”

Still thrilled, Vers obediently followed the rest of her team to ready herself for the mission. So what if it was pretty much a simple recon and maybe putting down a pitiful prison break? At least she got to go along for once! Though, as she overheard Att-Lass and Bron-Char complaining about the 'disgusting swamp world', she wondered if maybe that might not be such a good thing after all.... _Better take spare boots, just in case._  She stifled a giggle as she caught up with the others.

 

* * *

 

Gamora stood rigidly straight, face blank, showing no emotion, as Ebony Maw, one of their father's Black Order, and their 'escort' for this training exercise, stood watching her and her sister. They avoided looking at one another, keeping their focus on Maw, and the orders he would no doubt have for them. He steepled his hands, speaking in his usual calm, soothing voice.

“The great Titan, your father, has decided you both are old enough to attempt survival alone for a time. He believes your training is now adequate enough for you both to survive such a thing.” He spread his hands, gesturing at the swampy terrain, seeming oblivious to the rank smell. “This is Levet. It is-”

“A Kree banishment planet on the very edge of their territory, populated only by prisoners, and frequently showered by meteors. Breathable air, and fresh water, though the condition of both could be healthier.” Gamora recited, remembering that she'd learned about this place when studying the Kree Empire not long ago.

Maw's mouth curled in his version of a smile. “You recall your lessons well, child. I will be sure to mention it to your father.”

Gamora let her lips twitch upward, pleased. She could feel Nebula glaring at her, the other girl's black eyes boring into the back of her head, but resisted the urge to gloat- it was childish, and they were thirteen now, too old for such nonsense.

“But lessons in theory only take you so far.” Maw continued. “Your task here is simple: Survive. Find shelter, find sustenance, protect yourself from meteor showers and debris, and avoid detection if you can. If any of the Kree's exiles should happen to find you... well, I doubt the Kree will mind overmuch if the numbers of their prisoners are lessened.”

Gamora nodded, having expected this. Father had allowed them to execute his prisoners under his supervision for the past three years, so it made sense that now, he trusted them to protect themselves if they were threatened.

Nebula nodded- Gamora was keeping an eye on her, just in case. “What provisions are we to be given for this task?”

Gamora nearly rolled her eyes at her sister's stupid question.

Maw arched a brow. “Why, whatever you thought to carry off the ship with you, of course.”

Nebula clenched her jaw. Gamora felt smug, mentally running through what she'd brought with her, having half expected something like this, and not understanding why something so obvious hadn't occurred to Nebula. She had brought two daggers, one in each boot, two longer knives, strapped to her wrists, hidden by her long sleeves, a blaster at her waist, along with an empty flask for water, and another blade in her hair, disguised as an ordinary hair clasp. She subtly eyed her sister, who appeared to only have one simple blaster.

Nebula opened her mouth as if she would protest, then clamped her lips shut. Shame. Gamora wouldn't have minded seeing her whining about being unprepared. As if that was anyone's fault but her own! Instead, Nebula sucked in a deep breath. “What are we to do if the Kree discover us?”

“There is no reason why they should. However, if they do...” Maw shrugged. “I will not be here, so dealing with that hypothetical situation is not my concern.” He took a step back towards the ship that had brought them to Levet, his black robes swirling around him. “Thanos will send for you when he deems fit. You will survive on your wits- or not- until then.” Without another word, he turned and strode away. In minutes, the black transport ship had taken off and gone.

Gamora and Nebula exchanged looks, sizing each other up. Would it be better, right now, for them to call a temporary truce, or work only to help themselves? Gamora knew that Thanos would probably want the strongest of them to win- that was how it normally went- but here, alone on an unknown world, surely their chances were better, for now, if they co-operated? She glowered at her sister. “I am not happy about this, but until we find shelter we're both vulnerable. Truce?”

Nebula scowled, but grudgingly, gave something that could barely be called a nod. Gamora set off immediately. “Come on then, we'll need to find a water source first. Clean, if possible.” Though, breathing in the putrid air, she didn't think 'clean' was very likely. She led the way deeper into the swamp, ignoring the mites that were already swarming around her, and the sweat beginning to form on her face- it was humid, this was normal, she would cope. Each step involved pulling her foot from ankle-deep mud and plunging it in again. Disgusting, but bearable- it didn't cause pain, so she'd survive.

Nebula trudged along behind her, grumbling under her breath. Gamora wanted to punch her to shut her up, but refrained. _When_  Nebula's racket caught the attention of one or more of the prisoners that lived here, then she'd have to deal with it. Alone. Also, just because they'd called a truce, didn't mean she _had_  to help her sister. Nor did it mean she wouldn't be sleeping with one eye open. Just in case.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The planet Levet, and its function as a Kree prison planet, is not something I made up. It is borrowed from the Guardians of the Galaxy prose novel, 'Collect Them All', by Corinne Duyvis. If you haven't read this awesome book, I highly recommend you do!


	2. Chapter 2

Gamora chewed determinedly on the hunk of tough, dense meat she'd attempted to cook over their tiny fire. She wasn't certain of what the creature had been- some arboreal species with leathery skin that she'd killed when it dropped onto her shoulders- but it had long limbs and a heavy, fat-filled body. It was meat, and it would keep them going for now.

Nebula grimaced and spat out a mouthful of gristle. “Is this really the best you could do?”

Gamora finished her (foul-flavored) mouthful before replying. “If you'd rather go back to consuming those deformed plants you've been eating for the past few days, go ahead.”

A scowl was her sister's only reply. Nebula would never acknowledge that Gamora's quick thinking was the only reason they had meat of any kind. The shelter they were now sleeping in had been a combined effort, however- they'd spent nearly a full day locating deadwood, and gathering enough of it to build a primitive three-walled structure, to give them some respite from the humidity of this place, and a way to minimize exposure to the relentless blood-sucking insects that were everywhere. They'd also had a stroke of luck, locating a very small natural spring, that flowed into a stream, then fed the swamp. The spring water, while not _clean_ , was the purest they were likely to find here, so they had built their shelter just a few minutes' walk away. Gamora had also draped the outside of their 'home' with damp moss, to hide the fact that the place was obviously not a natural tree formation. She had no desire to run into any of the people the Kree had exiled here until and unless she had to.

Nebula tore another strip of meat from the bone she held with her teeth, then grimaced and cast it away. “This is vile!”

“Again; do you have a better way of getting food?” Gamora folded her arms, waiting for her sister's reply.

Nebula looked mutinous. “Ebony Maw said this is a Kree prison world, right? Some of them must have better supplies than this.”

“The prisoners?” Gamora scoffed. “Firstly, they'll be working with the same supplies, in the same conditions, as we are. Second, we've been here for four days and haven't seen any trace of anyone-”

“Because we've stayed in this tiny area the whole time!” Nebula got to her feet, as if by looking down at Gamora, who remained seated, she'd somehow make her point more valid.

“Yes, idiot, we've stayed _where our water supply is_. I would've thought that much would be obvious, even to you.” Gamora snorted. “It's no wonder Father has no faith in you.”

Nebula let out a snarl, falling into a fighting stance, her hand going to her blaster. Gamora felt her anger rising at the implied challenge, but she stayed where she was, simply raising an eyebrow. “Going to attack me again because you can't think of a good argument?”

Nebula trembled in suppressed anger, then bent and grabbed a large stone, tossing it at one of the walls of their shelter, making a huge hole and causing the whole construction to shake, before almost _growling_  and storming away.

Gamora was on her feet now, torn between being angry and wary. “Where are you going?”

“To see if I can find some _decent_  company among the Kree convicts!” Nebula yelled, stomping off.

Gamora looked away. Fine! Let her go. If she was that stupid... She stared after her for a minute, then paced back and forth a few times, before nearly screaming in frustration, grabbing her weapons and water flask, re-filling it as fast as she could at the spring, then going after her. As aggravating as Nebula was, right now, she and Gamora were allies (kind of) and if something happened to Nebula because she'd gone off alone... Gamora suppressed a shudder at what Thanos would do to her, to both of them, for that. She had to get Nebula back here, fast. (And if they _did_ get a chance to steal better supplies from someone else, good!)

 

* * *

 

Att-Lass and Vers had been dispatched to scout Levet, as unobtrusively as they could, with Minn-Erva guarding their small transport pod, while the rest of Starforce remained aboard their ship, in orbit around Levet, listening for any unusual transmissions coming to or from the world, and continuing to try and identify the ship that had arrived here without permission, and departed almost immediately. Vers privately thought that was way too fast to have broken out a prisoner, unless said prisoner somehow knew help was coming, which was meant to be impossible. More likely, the random ship had landed here because they were lost, figured out they were violating a restricted planet, and got out of there as fast as they could. She said as much to Att-Lass as they struggled through the bog that made up 96% of Levet's surface.

The Blue Kree grimaced as he nearly lost his boot, trying to free his foot to take another step. “You might be right, Vers, but our commanders thought this was worth checking out.”

“And our job is to obey, I know, I know.” She took a deep breath, then immediately wished she hadn't. “Ugh. Next time we're coming somewhere like this, remind me to bring noseplugs.”

“What are nose- never mind.” Att-Lass shook his head, well used to Vers' random words and phrases by now. No-one understood them, it was just one of her quirks. “If you mean that this place stinks, yes, I agree. Just breathe through your mouth.”

“What, so I'd be tasting this air instead? No thanks.” Vers pushed sweaty hair from her face. “Considering that we don't torture prisoners, this place seems like a pretty cruel choice for exile.”

Att-Lass chuckled. “Maybe.” He frowned slightly. “I'm honestly surprised we haven't seen any of them yet.”

“Really? Yeah, we're knee-deep in a swamp, why wouldn't the prisoners roll out the Welcome Wagon for us?”

“Welcome Wagon?”

Vers shook her head. “Never mind, I don't even know what that one means.”

“Can we have less chatter and more work from you two, thanks!” Minn-Erva snapped over the comms linking them to their pod. “This isn't a pleasure stroll, you know, Vers. You want to join this team, you'd better pull your weight.”

Vers gritted her teeth to keep from snapping back that they could walk and talk at the same time, especially when there was _nothing to see_  but swamp.

Att-Lass put a restraining hand on her shoulder and shook his head silently, his face apologetic. Vers just shrugged and they trudged on.

 

* * *

 

Gamora was able to track Nebula easily enough, if not from the noise she made moving through the thick mud, then from the glimpses of blue skin and glinting metal she frequently saw ahead of her in the primarily green landscape. She kept far enough back that Nebula couldn't look back and spot her, but close enough that she could run forward and help if something happened. If she felt inclined to do so, of course. Maybe.

The distance between them meant she had plenty of time to get out of sight when she spotted the two Kree figures in the distance. Ducking behind a tree, she peered out. Nebula had seen them too, but instead of moving out of sight and backing away, she seemed to be heading _towards_  them, using the trees and foliage as cover. Reluctantly, Gamora followed suit, still keeping well back. Whatever Nebula was planning, she was almost certain to mess it up, and Gamora needed to be near enough to sort out whatever problem her sister caused. Not that she cared, of course. She was only doing this to earn Thanos' praise when he learned of Nebula's mistake, and how she had turned it to an advantage.

Grudgingly, Gamora admitted Nebula was doing well. She was moving more quietly, and it looked like her aim was to sneak round behind the Kree- maybe she intended to get past them to their dwelling? Assuming these two were prisoners, of course. Gamora scrutinized the Kree more closely. A Blue male, and a shorter Pink female, with bizarre golden hair, a color Gamora had never heard of on a Kree. She tensed when she registered that they both wore military armor, emblazoned with the Starforce emblem. That made her blink, doing a double take. _Wait, Starforce?_  They were the Kree's elite military strike force. What were _they_  doing here, now? Keeping her body utterly still, she glanced round with her eyes, trying to locate Nebula, hoping she could signal her to stop. Engaging in combat with members of Starforce was _not_  why they had been sent here! To her frustration, she had lost sight of Nebula. She prayed the other girl had seen what she had and withdrawn, but Nebula was too proud for that, really.

 _There_. A glimpse of a shorter blue figure, just behind the golden-haired female Kree, too close to them for Gamora to risk trying to use hand signals to communicate with Nebula- it was too likely she would be spotted. What the hell was Nebula thinking she would do, hold them hostage?!

Moving as quickly as she dared while staying silent, Gamora scrambled up the nearest tree, making sure the branches concealed her- green skin and brown clothing worked wonders with camouflage- and moved closer to the pending confrontation, inch by inch.

 

* * *

 

Att-Lass had held up his hand, signalling for a stop in a small clearing. He was looking around, eyes narrowed, as if he had heard something, but, from how heavy his breathing had become as they walked, Vers thought it more likely that he just needed a break and was pretending he'd heard something so he had an excuse to halt. Just in case it was more than that though, she stayed quiet.

Att took two slow, deliberate steps towards her, keeping his eyes on the forest in front of them. When he was close enough for his breath to ruffle her hair, he whispered softly. “We're being stalked.” His eyes remained fixed on the trees in front of them. Vers squinted, trying to make out whatever he'd seen that she hadn't. Was it one of the prisoners here? Could anyone banished here pose that big of a threat? She couldn't even see anything out there...

Without warning, Att's leg shot out sideways, knocking Vers' feet out from under her and sending her crashing to the floor, just as a ray of blaster fire seared through the air where her body had been seconds before. “The prisoners here have access to _weapons_?” She yelled, barely believing it. Att-Lass didn't reply- he'd already taken off in the direction the shot had come from, and she heard him exclaim loudly- in shock? Fright? Pain? A scuffle sounded as Vers scrambled back to her feet and whipped round, her hands already blazing with her unique gift of photon energy.

She froze abruptly when she saw Att-Lass struggling with... a little girl? Half Att's size and bald, her skin was an odd blue shade, not Kree, clearly something else. She was thrashing and fighting like an animal, but couldn't break his grip. Att had already disarmed her, the blaster lying several feet away, and, with her mind whirling over how and why a little girl was here, on Levet, and armed, she quickly went and grabbed the blaster, stowing it safely on her own belt. That done, Vers went to see if Att needed any help. The girl was still struggling to break free, and letting out a stream of language far too coarse for a child's mouth. Examining her, Vers thought she looked about twelve or thirteen, at most, and there were odd metal pieces near her left eye- some sort of medical support, maybe?

Att managed to get her restrained, so she couldn't keep hitting and kicking at him, but that didn't silence her. Angry snarls were interspersed with demands to be let go.

Vers shook her head, meeting Att's eyes with her brows raised in an unspoken question. Still keeping a tight grip on the child, he managed a barely perceptible shrug.

Right. So he had no idea who this was either. Vers was sure that if there were meant to have been children on Levet, Yon-Rogg would have warned them, so no-one got hurt unnecessarily. Stooping slightly, she met the child's gaze. “Look, you need to calm down. We won't hurt you.”

“Even though you attacked us.” Att grumbled under his breath. “We just want to know what- Ow! Stop that, will you! I'm not trying to hurt you!”

Vers winced in sympathy as the kid's foot made contact with Att's groin, but, to his credit, he didn't release her. She stepped closer, catching the girl's thin shoulders and holding her still. “ _Listen._ ”

The girl spat in her face. Vers recoiled, wiping the fluid from her cheek, disgusted, though she tried to hide it. Had this girl been raised in a bar?! She sighed, trying to think of a way to convince the girl to pay attention, at least. Did she even know where she was? Who the hell had given her a blaster? Where were her parents?

Another look at the kid showed that she hadn't calmed, at all. Vers shook her head. “Att, can you carry her? We'll take her back to our pod, see if Minn can find out anything.”

Att nodded, hefting the still-struggling girl so he held her dangling over his shoulder. She could still hit him, and did, but as he was now walking, she couldn't put any real force into her punches. Sighing, Vers followed. They'd have to continue their scouting of Levet _after_  they'd solved this little mystery. _Unless the ship that was sighted was actually leaving her here.... but that's ridiculous, who'd send a child to a prison planet like this and leave her alone?_

A twig snapped behind her. She just managed to keep herself from freezing up, instead continuing to walk as if she had noticed nothing, but all her senses now on alert.

 

* * *

 

Gamora was cursing Nebula for even existing when she saw her attempt to shoot down the Kree female. Utterly unsurprised, Gamora had remained concealed in the trees above them as Nebula had been disarmed, overpowered and taken captive. _Doesn't she remember anything we have been taught? Never start a fight if you haven't already planned a way to end it!_  But when the two Kree soldiers stated they would take Nebula to their ship for interrogation, Gamora knew she had to follow. If Nebula was tortured or coerced into betraying Thanos, then it was Gamora's duty to Father to stop it. She dropped down to the ground as the Kree carried Nebula away, and started after them, remaining several paces behind the golden-haired female, just in case. If she was going to rescue Nebula from them, she needed to remain undetected.

The Kree female paused, looking around as if she'd dropped something in the mud. She was muttering to herself, clearly annoyed, as she dropped into a crouch to examine the ground more closely.

Gamora, taking extreme care to move silently, edged closer. Maybe if she could take this female hostage, she could persuade the male to release Nebula in exchange? She slid one of the daggers from her sleeve, not even making any noise from breathing as she crept up behind the female, blade _just_  pressing to the side of her neck-

“Got you!” The female's hand shot out, faster than light, and grabbed Gamora's arm, twisting until Gamora had no choice but to drop her blade. A yank at her arm had her stumbling in front of the Kree, and she cursed herself for not realizing this was a trap. Thanos would be furious when he learned she'd fallen for something so obvious... Gamora clenched her fists, dropping into a fighting stance, determined not to be taken as easily as Nebula had been, but the female Kree was staring at her in utter shock, shaking her head.

“Is this a prison world or a daycare center?”

“What?” Gamora snapped.

“Oh, good, at least _you_  seem willing to talk, unlike your friend a minute ago.”

Gamora instantly clamped her mouth shut. She wasn't going to tell them anything!

“She _was_  a friend of yours, I assume? Considering, you know, you both have aggressive, attack-first attitudes and a fondness for weapons you're too young to have...”

Silence. Gamora only scowled in reply.

The Kree sighed. “Oh, come on, you spoke like two seconds ago! You _do_ know this is actually a prison world, under Kree jurisdiction, right? It's not a playground. What are you and the other child doing here?”

“I am _not a child_.” Gamora growled. That was all she was going to reveal to an enemy, especially if- as seemed likely- she was now a captive. She _could_  try and fight her way free, she still had four weapons concealed on her person, but then she'd never get to Nebula in time.

The woman rolled her eyes. “Fine. You don't want to tell me anything either? You can come along with your friend and you can both talk to another member of my team. I'll warn you though, she's not as friendly as I am. Now, you want to walk, or do I have to drag you along too?”

Gamora wrenched her arm free of the Kree's grip, enjoying the look of surprise on her face. _I'm stronger than you thought, aren't I?_  Without being prompted, she stalked off in the direction the male Kree had taken Nebula. The sooner she pretended to co-operate, the sooner she could free Nebula and they could escape.

“OK, yeah, it's... that way.”

Gamora ignored the female Kree's oddly informal language- most Kree she had encountered didn't speak that way, but then again, she had only met a few. She did however listen as her captor updated her male ally.

“Att-Lass? Yeah, our little would-be attacker had a friend. Another girl, similar age. This one's green skinned, and apparently prefers knives to blasters. Yeah, I know, it makes no sense. I'm bringing her back with me so we can talk to both of them, figure this out.”

Gamora hid a secret smile. Being taken to the Kree's craft had advantages- even if they couldn't escape (still the first plan), most ships had long-range comms. She made a mental note: _Backup plan: call for help if there's no other choice._

The walk to join the other Kree (at least two, maybe more) was done in silence. Gamora hoped that Nebula was, for once, embracing the same principle, and not giving anything away about Father, or their home. Their silence while on a mission or training away from home was one of the first rules Father had taught them. If they were to break that rule.... she didn't even want to think about how they'd be punished for that when he found out...

 


	3. Chapter 3

Vers and her young green-skinned 'guest' caught up with Att and the other girl (still slung over Att's shoulder, but now quiescent) a few minutes later. Vers was quietly impressed at how well the second girl had kept pace with her, not seeming out of breath at all, despite the fact that Vers had been moving rapidly, wanting to see these children out of a potentially hostile situation as fast as possible.

Att's eyes ran over this second child, his brows arching. Vers knew he had no more idea what these two girls were doing there than she did. Hopefully the girls themselves would open up about just what was going on here, once they were in their ship and could be questioned properly, and taken home- wherever their home was. She wanted to ask Att if he had any theories about what was going on, but couldn't exactly do that within earshot of both girls. Maybe when they got back to their ship, in a few minutes, she could leave the children with Minn and talk to Att- she caught herself. Leave two children alone with _Minn-Erva_? Had she gone mad? No way would they feel relaxed enough to talk after being in her presence! She did allow a small smile to cross her face- they hadn't been able to call ahead to Minn, in case one of the girls had tried to bolt while they were distracted, so she'd have no warning of their return so soon, much less with their 'guests'. And the pod was in sight now. _This should be interesting._..

Att set the blue-skinned girl down next to Vers' 'companion', but kept a hand on her shoulder. Vers did note, worriedly, that she half flinched, as if expecting pain, before her black eyes met her friend's brown ones, and some unspoken communication almost seemed to pass between them. The blue skinned girl stiffened, almost forcing herself to stay still and not throw Att's restraining hand off. Her face, and the green-skinned girl's, were utterly blank. Emotionless. It was kind of creepy, how robotic they seemed...

The pod hissed open and Minn stepped out, looking as cheerful as she normally did- that is, not at all. Vers watched intently as Minn noted their small guests. She wanted to see every second of the haughty woman's bafflement and unease. Not that she would ever admit to being that petty.

Minn's eyes scanned one girl, then the other, a picturesque look of confusion crossing her face for a split second, before disappearing behind her usual disdainful mask. “What is this?” She asked icily, addressing Att-Lass.

Vers couldn't stop herself. “They're children, Minn. I'm sure you've encountered them before.”

Minn scowled, about to snap back at her. Att stepped forward, drawing her attention to him.

“We found these two deep in the planet's interior. They appear to be completely alone, and so far haven't been willing to tell us anything.”

“They did seem happy enough to try and attack us though.” Vers added. “Not sure why, but this young lady,” she indicated the girl that Att still had hold of, “Had this when she tried to sneak up on us.” She pulled the blaster she'd recovered from the girl from her belt, showing Minn, who nearly snatched it. Minn was an expert in all things gun related. If anyone could ID a blaster, she could. Vers stepped back, gesturing towards the green-skinned girl. “This one attempted to attack me from behind after we'd dealt with her friend. She had a knife on her, but it got left behind.”

Minn's lip curled. “You didn't think to bring it here for identification?”

“Well, excuse me if I was more worried about getting the kid out of the prisoner-filled swamp than about retrieving the weapon she shouldn't even have had!”

Minn rolled her eyes, not even replying, as she resumed examining the blaster and its components. Something caught her eye, and she twisted the gun in her hands, deftly pulling it apart- then dropping it like it had burned her and stepping back, away from Vers, Att, and the girls, her eyes narrowed, hands twitching towards her own gun. “Att-Lass, Vers, step away from them.”

“What? Why?” Vers deliberately didn't move an inch.

“ _Now_.”

Att held a hand up in a peacemaking gesture. “Minn, what's going on?”

The green-skinned girl edged closer to her friend, which put her nearer to Att as well. That tiny movement had Minn actually drawing her weapon, though not aiming it- yet. She spoke through gritted teeth. “That blaster you confiscated is made almost solely from rare metals only found in the Black Quadrant.” She spoke as if this explained everything. Att actually tensed, and he looked at the girls with wary eyes.

“Seriously? You're sure you're not mistaken, Minn? I mean...” He looked over the girls. “They're just kids...”

Vers looked from one to the other of her teammates, confused. “Uh, sorry to be the girl with amnesia here, but... the Black Quadrant?”

Minn sniffed disdainfully and strode back into the pod. “You tell her, Att. And keep a close eye on those two! I'm calling Yon-Rogg down here so we can figure out what to do with them.”

Vers, baffled, turned to Att. “What's...”

His face was tense, and he was watching both girls intently now, even as he answered Vers. “You remember, when you had your military briefing, that there are some forces in the universe that even we do not antagonize without a good cause?”

“Yes.” Though she didn't agree with that. Bad guys should be stopped, there shouldn't be selective judgement on that.

“The Black Quadrant is Thanos' domain. He's one of the most powerful criminal warlords ever known. If Minn is correct and this girl's weapon came from that region...”

Vers stared at him incredulously. “Wait, you think these two _children_  have something to do with this Thanos? Come on, that's ridiculous!” Though, she couldn't help but notice that at the mention of Thanos, the girls had rapidly exchanged looks, and now both were tense as coiled springs, their postures rigid. Shrugging that off, she continued. “Look, even _if_  Minn's right,” and, Vers had to admit, where weapons were concerned, she normally was, “It doesn't mean these two got their weapons _from_  that place directly.” Though, the kids _had_  been armed,and attacking them when they'd found them, and the moves they'd used.... they'd clearly had some sort of training. They'd only lost due to their smaller size and lesser strength. Vers lowered her voice, hoping her next words would be harder for the girls to hear. “If Minn is right, and these two are somehow associated with Thanos... what do we do with them? They're just _kids_ , Att.”

“I know.” He looked troubled. “But that doesn't mean they can't be dangerous.” He was frowning deeply. “Minn-Erva is calling the rest of our team down here. Yon-Rogg will know what to do.”

Vers hoped so. Because, she looked at the two girls, still standing rigidly, exactly where they had been before, not moving an inch. They were so _young_. If they were linked in some way to a warlord/terrorist or not... surely Yon and the others wouldn't be willing to hurt kids who'd almost certainly been brainwashed?

 


	4. Chapter 4

Gamora focused on staying as calm as she could, keeping her posture loose, but not relaxed. Ready for a fight if one came. Nebula remained at her side, guarding her back (she hoped.) The Blue Kree female who had recognized Nebula's blaster as being made from materials Father had given her had emerged from the transport pod a few minutes ago, her face taut. She had come and stood in front of them, keeping a fierce eye on them, and her hand still held her gun, though it wasn't aimed at them. Gamora assumed this was meant to be intimidating. Please. She and Nebula had dealt with far more frightening people than an arrogant Kree soldier.

The other two Kree, the Blue male and the Pink female, had tried several times to engage them in conversation, but neither of them had responded, then the Blue female had snapped at the others to keep away from them. Gamora had noted that- was the Blue female one of their commanders? The golden-haired Pink didn't seem too happy to be following orders from her, but the Blue male had ensured it with a look. An odd dynamic, with such obvious dissension. Perhaps she and Nebula could use that to escape, before their interrogation began? These Kree already knew they were affiliated with Father, they couldn't help that, but they certainly wouldn't tell them anything else!

At least, Gamora wouldn't. She let her eyes dart to Nebula. Her sister, though... Nebula wouldn't _want_  to betray Father, but of the two of them, she'd always been weaker, easier to break. If she did reveal anything, would it be kinder for Gamora to kill her first? She knew a quick death would be a mercy compared to what Father would do if Nebula betrayed him...

A ship's engine became audible, low at first, above the clouds, then increasing in volume. Soon, a larger Kree vessel came into view, descending to the planet's surface.

The female guarding Gamora and Nebula now raised her weapon, keeping it trained on the girls, as the ship landed and the ramp opened. The other female, the Pink, protested that that wasn't necessary, but Gamora ignored her naive trusting nature- as if she and Nebula were harmless babes!- and kept her gaze on the new ship, watching to see the true numbers of their current enemy.

Three figures descended to Levet's surface. All male, Gamora's trained gaze noticed straight away. A huge hulking Blue, with rust-sand colored hair and a full beard- he'd be strong, one to keep an eye on in a fight, but he carried no obvious weapons. An average sized male with dark skin- a Kree hybrid of some kind, perhaps? He had a modified blaster strapped to his back- harder to unsheathe, that would slow him down. And, the last figure. Taller than the average one, but nowhere near the size of the Blue, this one was Pink, with cropped brown hair and startling yellow eyes. From the way he carried himself, and the way the others all shifted, focusing on him, Gamora guessed this was the commander of Starforce. Odd to see a Pink in that role- from what she understood, Blue Kree usually held the leadership roles in Kree society. He carried a blaster, of course, and had two strange looking gauntlets attached to the forearms of his armor. _We'll have to watch out for those, unknown weapons can be a lethal variable._

His yellow eyes focused on Gamora and Nebula after he had surveyed his team, and he actually faltered, his eyes widening. Gamora raised her chin, her gaze challenging, shifting her weight so she could spring at the Blue female (still holding the gun) if she had to. She felt Nebula shift into a defensive stance too. The other two new arrivals also wore looks of shock, horror and unease. Why, though, she had no idea.

The largest Kree, the bearded one, looked at her and her sister as if not sure they were real. Then back at the members of his team who had captured them. Then back at them. He blinked. A lot. “Minn-Erva, when you said you'd encountered girls possibly affiliated with Than- with _him_ , I thought you meant, girls, as in your and Vers' age, not...” He gestured at Gamora and Nebula. “You... you must have gotten this wrong. They're far too young...”

“They weren't 'too young' to attack Att and Vers, Bron,” The Blue female- Minn-Erva, apparently- snapped. “And if I had meant 'young women', I would have said young women.”

“Yes, I know, but...” He spread his hands, looking lost. “They're just little girls!”

“That's what I said.” The Pink female commented, ignoring or just not seeing Gamora and Nebula bristling at that. They were _not_ 'just little girls'. They were Father's warriors!

The darker-skinned Kree, the one Gamora had mentally decided was a hybrid, was watching them through narrowed eyes. “They certainly aren't responding the way most children would. They look more like newly graduated soldiers awaiting orders.”

The yellow eyed Kree, who had been yet to speak, shook his head. He gestured at Minn-Erva, and, scowling, she put her weapon away. Neither Gamora nor Nebula was fool enough to let their guard down though. The Commander regarded them carefully. “Perhaps, but it seems rather a large leap to assume they have had contact with a being as cruel and sadistic as Thanos. I doubt he would have any use for children, insane murderer that he is.”

Gamora's blood boiled. She wanted to wrap her hands round his neck for talking about Father like that! He scared them sometimes, with the punishments they earned, but he wasn't insane! Didn't this Kree know anything? Father only killed to quell overpopulation, or to deal with those who challenged him! She took a step forward, then caught herself, freezing again. She mustn't give anything away.

Nebula, sadly, lacked that restraint. She'd hurled herself at the yellow-eyed Kree before Gamora could stop her. “Don't talk about Father like that!” The words were half screamed, and clearly audible. All the Kree visibly reacted, their faces radiating disbelief, horror and pity. Nebula was halted mid-leap when the Kree Commander's wrist gauntlets glowed, and the ground itself somehow surged up, grabbing Nebula and suspending her in place. Gamora, who'd launched herself after her foolish sister to try and stop her, immediately stood still. She reached out, tentatively, towards the strange energy field. _Some kind of localized gravitational manipulation?_ Whatever it was, it held the mud and soil of this place, as well as Nebula, several feet from the ground. There was no obvious way of freeing her, so Gamora turned to the culprit, the Kree Commander, who still had his arms raised. Maintaining the field, maybe?

“Let. Her. Go.” Gamora ground out. She wanted Nebula free so _she_  could throttle her for confirming Father's identity to these Kree- and all because of a simple incident of name calling!

“No.” The yellow-eyed Kree stated flatly. “You're both going to have to come with us until we get to the bottom of this. I'm not sure what's going on here, but no matter what, I can't leave two children alone on Levet. Our leader wouldn't allow it, no matter whose children they claim to be. Come aboard the ship so we can talk.”

Gamora planted her feet firmly. “No.”

He simply turned away. “Suit yourself.” Not appearing concerned that he'd just turned his back on her, he began walking back up the ramp to his ship. Gamora was considering her chances of getting him to release Nebula if she leaped on his back and surprised him, but, as he moved away, the gravitational field moved _with_  him, dragging a still struggling Nebula aboard the Kree ship.

“Of course, like I said, I cannot leave children here.” He called back over his shoulder. Gamora couldn't work out if he was addressing her, or his team. “Att-Lass? Bring her.”

Gamora didn't even have time to whirl back round before hands grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her back firmly, and she was hefted off the ground, held at some distance from her captor's body, so, unable to see which Kree held her, and with her legs not long enough to kick backwards, she could do nothing to free herself. She could still draw the one dagger that remained up her sleeve, if she could get a grip on it, but trying that while being carried risked slicing her forearm open. Her healing implant would take care of it quickly, of course, but until she'd healed, she would have to fight while wounded, which would really slow her down. No, for now, better to just go along with this. A better opportunity for escape would arise if she watched for it.

She braced herself for the Kree's grip to tighten, causing her pain, already gritting her teeth in anticipation. But, wait... She was being carried towards the Kree ship, and couldn't get free, but the hold being used wasn't hurting her. That confused her for a second- didn't being defeated mean you deserved what pain you got? What were the Kree angling for, here? Were they playing nice to get her to co-operate? Once she had figured that out, she felt more at ease. They were trying to lull her into a false sense of security, in the hopes that she'd slip up and give them information. Ha! No chance of that. She'd gladly be tortured to screaming point before she told them anything. (Nebula, and what she might reveal, could be a problem, but she couldn't waste energy worrying about that now.) She took slow, deep, meditative breaths, reminding herself of who she was and the promises she had to keep to Father, as she was carted into the ship. Would they put her with Nebula, in whatever cells they had? She wondered. Probably not, because then they would have a chance to plan an escape. The Kree wouldn't risk their captives that way. It was basic strategy to keep captives separated, so Gamora would have to figure out a way to escape alone.

She could pick up on scraps of the conversation from the other Kree, walking just behind her, talking 'quietly', listening for anything that might be useful in manipulating these Kree.

“...really be true? Thanos' daughters...” That was the dark-skinned male.

“...Exaggerated, trying to frighten us off, maybe.” That was the bearded Blue male, Bron, had Minn-Erva said?

“...could they have heard that name, though? I hadn't...” That was the Pink female, Vers. (How had she never heard of Father?! Gamora couldn't see how that was possible. _Everyone_ knew Father's name, or his reputation.)

“...Lock them up securely, we don't want our throats slit in our sleep because we were too _nice_  to them.” That was Minn-Erva.

 _At least she has common sense!_  Gamora thought, but didn't turn or give any sign she'd heard any of this, even when she was taken below the main level and deposited in a small room, furnished only with a low bunk. Odd choice for a prison... perhaps this ship didn't have real cells? The door slid shut and she heard the beeping of a lock. That would need to be overridden if she was going to get out of here. Alone and (hopefully) unwatched, she began to think. How could she get herself (and Nebula) out of this mess? At least she still had most of her blades... Moving quickly, in case it turned out the Kree had just forgotten to search her, she pulled her dagger from her sleeve, and the two smaller knives from her boots, shoving them under the thin mattress. Her smallest blade, disguised as a hair clasp, she kept on her person. She wasn't stupid enough to completely disarm herself while she was a hostage. That done, she sat cross legged on the bunk to meditate. She needed to be at her strongest, and thinking clearly, when the Kree began interrogating her. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Shelby, who wanted to see more of Starforce. Hope this doesn't disappoint!

Vers looked around the central area of the ship, where the rest of her team had gathered. Their expressions ranged from worried (Att-Lass) to confused (Bron-Char) to wary and annoyed (Minn-Erva.) Korath's face was blank, and as for Yon-Rogg... Vers studied him carefully. Grim was the best word for his face. His lips were pressed tightly together, and worry lines were etched deeply into his forehead and around his eyes. The blue-skinned girl, the one he had had to restrain with his magnitron gauntlets, had attacked again when she was released aboard their ship, and had refused to calm down and talk to them. Eventually, Yon-Rogg had had Minn sedate the kid, and lock her in one of the empty storage rooms, with a mattress and blanket added quickly by Bron-Char. Vers had thought locking the girl in what was, essentially, a large walk-in closet, was harsh, but she had to admit there was no better place that could serve as a makeshift cell. The other girl had seemed calmer, though she'd scrutinized everything around her from the moment she'd been brought aboard- at least according to Att-Lass, who'd put her in their last free bunk. She, too, had been locked in, to stop her roaming the ship and potentially causing trouble before they got some answers.

Yon, his shoulders hunched as if under a great weight, looked at each of them slowly. “I understand we're going on minimal information here, but from what we've seen and heard from those children- how likely do any of you find it that they are, as they claim to be, Thanos' daughters?”

Vers blinked at him. In all the time she'd known him, he'd never asked for their opinions on a problem without first having volunteered his own thoughts on the matter at hand. Was the threat of this Thanos really _so_  dangerous that even Yon, a decorated Kree soldier, balked at possibly dealing with him, or his associates?

“Only one of them actually said that,” Bron volunteered thoughtfully, his hand on his chin, his brow furrowed. “The blue-skinned one.”

“The green complexioned child hasn't said much of anything.” Korath observed flatly.

“Maybe she's frightened. Maybe they both are, and showing it in different ways.” Vers offered. “I mean, they've gotten caught somewhere they're not meant to have been, by people who can look kind of intimidating. Maybe this whole 'Thanos' daughters' thing is made up to try and scare us into leaving them alone?” Kids did exaggerate stories, she knew, and to her, that sounded far more likely than a renowned killer and probable psychopath having adopted two children.

Minn scoffed at her. “Touching story, Vers, but how would you explain the weapons they had, and the way they fought? Yes, I know, you're about to protest that we overpowered them, but _how_  they fought... they were skilled. Their small size worked against them, that and the element of surprise, but someone has clearly taught them a great deal of martial skill.”

Vers couldn't help herself. “So you really think they might actually be Thanos' daughters? Just because one of them said it in a fit of rage?”

“Rage induced by our commander insulting Thanos,” Korath interjected. “Whatever these girls' true tie to him, they clearly do not want to hear ill spoken of him.”

“That could suggest brainwashing of some kind.” Att-Lass was fighting a scowl. “If they've been convinced that Thanos is noble or good, somehow...”

“Oh, come on! No-one could believe that a genocidal maniac is a good guy, no matter how convincing a liar he is.” Vers couldn't believe it. They were all buying this? Taking it as fact that the kids they'd found were Thanos', and- in Minn and Korath's cases at least- writing them off as dangerous threats? She looked at Yon-Rogg pleadingly. “We have to at least give them a chance to explain themselves, right?”

“That might be a problem, since, you know, they've attacked us, _twice.”_ Minn shot Vers a look of pure disgust. “And they were both more than willing to use lethal weapons, in case you'd forgotten.”

“They're not armed now,” Att began.

Minn's snort cut him off. “ Really? You're agreeing with _her_?” She gestured rudely at Vers, who bristled. Minn merely shook her head. “You know what, fine. You idiots want to go and see if they'll confess all after we dragged them here against their will and locked them up? Go ahead. But I'm not patching you both up when you get hurt.”

Vers stalked forward, getting in Minn's face. “Oh, and I suppose your solution to this would be to just throw both girls back on Levet and to hell with what might happen to them, right? As long as it doesn't impact _you_ -”

Yon slammed his hand into the table, making them all jump. “Vers! Minn-Erva! And all of you. _Enough_.” He visibly took a deep breath. “This bickering isn't solving anything. And while I do admit there's a risk, I think Vers is right. We aren't going to learn anything further until one or the other of these girls is willing to tell us.” He paused, then squared his shoulders. “Bron, go downstairs and retrieve the second girl. She was calmer, we may be able to get through to her.”

Nodding in acknowledgment, Bron heaved himself off the wall he'd been leaning on and made his way to the ladder that descended to the ship's bunks. Yon glanced round at the other members of the team, making eye contact with each of them. “The rest of you, be cautious, but not outright hostile. The child won't relax if she feels threatened. So no visible weapons,” here he glanced at Minn-Erva pointedly, “And no comments meant to provoke.” His eyes darted to Vers. “Bring food and water, and...” He looked lost. “Whatever else would normally make a little girl feel more at ease.”

Stifling a grin at his expression- he clearly had no clue about kids, at all!- Vers went to do as he asked, sorting out some kid-friendly stuff, while wondering how she knew what 'kid-friendly' stuff actually was. She'd never been around kids much.... had she? Unless she had, before losing her memory.... She pushed that thought aside. It wasn't important right now. They needed this girl to start talking, so they could decide what to do with her and her friend, and Vers' dwelling on her own missing memories wouldn't help with that at all.

By the time they heard Bron and the girl returning, a small meal of nutrient bars, processed fruit and flavored water was set on the table, and Vers had also dug out an old deck of playing cards. Kids liked games, right? She tried for a friendly smile when the girl came into view, and she could see that Bron, his hand on the girl's shoulder, was doing the same. Att-Lass was smiling too, and Yon was doing his friendliest non-smile. Naturally, Korath and Minn were scowling, but that was par for the course.

What _did_  surprise Vers was that the green-skinned girl looked around, taking in the group of people, the offered meal, the deck of cards- and her face promptly twisted into a snarl that made Minn-Erva look friendly!

 


	6. Chapter 6

Gamora remained on full alert, her dislike of being ordered around by these Kree plain to see on her face as the huge male- Bron- kept his hand on her shoulder and steered her towards the center of the room, where... _food_  had been set out? And a stack of cards sat next to it, and the Kree, or most of them, were smiling, or attempting to look relaxed. She tensed. What were they planning? She shrugged hard, without warning, successfully throwing Bron's hand from her shoulder, and sidestepped immediately, before he could get hold of her again. (She was somewhat gratified to notice that her rapid movement had Minn-Erva's hands twitching towards her weapon- at least _she_  respected Gamora for the warrior she was.)

Gamora ignored most of them, staring straight into the commander's eyes, her whole posture radiating defiance. “Why did you bring us here? Where's...” She shouldn't tell them Nebula was her sister, nor did she want to reveal either of their names. “Where's my companion?” That would do, she wasn't telling them any more than that.

“You are in no position to demand anything from us.” The dark-skinned male scowled at her. “You are on our ship, in our power, so we will be asking the questions here.”

“Korath, that attitude is not helpful.” The commander's voice was weary. “Go and keep watch over the other girl.”

Korath bowed his head and departed. Gamora carefully noted which direction he went, so she would know where to start looking for Nebula if she got a chance to go looking.

“And Minn-Erva, get your hand off your blaster. I'm sure the young lady has noticed, so _stop_.” Minn-Erva looked sullen but obeyed. The commander turned his yellow eyes back to Gamora. “Now please, can we talk civilly?”

Gamora thought fast. He obviously wanted her to _think_  she was safe, and it didn't look like he was going to let her be attacked straight away, so maybe she should play along? She'd learn more that way. And (hopefully) they were unaware of the blade still concealed in her hair, and the two knives she'd slid back into her boots before being brought here from the room she'd been locked in. She folded her arms. “Why am I here being interrogated and my companion isn't?”

“First, you're not being 'interrogated'. We're only trying to work out who you and the other girl are, so we can help you. Secondly, your friend is fine, but she had to be sedated. She attacked me again as soon as I released her, so she gave us no choice.”

Gamora stifled a snort. That certainly sounded like Nebula, thinking she could fight her way out of everything. “And what makes you think we need help?”

“Uh, besides the fact that we found you both alone on a prison planet, surrounded by people who could have hurt you, with no way of escaping? Let's think...” The golden-haired one, Vers, rolled her eyes, as if Gamora was deliberately being dense.

“Vers,” the commander warned in a low tone.

“What?” She protested. “She must understand the danger she and the other girl were put in, surely?”

“Not now, alright?” The commander hadn't even raised his voice when Vers spoke out of turn, and Gamora was baffled. If Vers was interrupting an interrogation (and she still knew that's what this was), and speaking over her commander, hadn't she earned a punishment, or to be ordered from the room as Korath had been? If anyone she knew had disrespected Father that way, they would have been beaten, or had their rations restricted... Were the famed Kree military really so lax when dealing with insubordination?

The commander, however, already seemed to have forgotten Vers' disobedience, turning back to Gamora. The kind, almost-friendly look was back on his face. “Alright, listen. Earlier, your companion made a somewhat worrying claim, about you two and your... family.”

Gamora tensed. There it was. He was going to start demanding information about Father.

“Can you tell me why we should believe such an extraordinary claim?”

Gamora blinked. _What?_  These Kree didn't even _believe_  she and Nebula were Father's daughters? She spoke without thinking. “If you didn't believe us about Father, why did you remove us from Levet?” They'd only been _training_  there, that was all, not hurting anyone! If this kidnapping wasn't about learning more about Father, then why hadn't she and Nebula just been left in peace? “I would've thought the Kree's _elite soldiers_  had better things to do than waste their time on people they don't believe are a threat!” Unless of course this was a front, and these Kree _did_  know about Father, and this was a trick to get her to reveal more information. When that realization hit her, she could have kicked herself for saying anything in response to the commander's trick question.

There was a silence, and the team exchanged worried looks. Gamora decided to take advantage of it. “Take me to my companion, wake her up, and then _maybe_  I'll believe you don't mean us harm.”

Vers looked stunned. “We're not going to hurt you, kid-”

The commander raised his hand, his eyes darting to Vers for a single second. Vers immediately quieted. Gamora noted that with narrowed eyes. Interesting- Vers seemed more inclined to obey her commander than anyone else- she certainly hadn't balked at arguing with Minn-Erva, earlier. Was there a closer bond between Vers and this team's leader? That could be something she could use, to manipulate the others, maybe...

“Fine.” The commander capitulated. Too quickly. “We'll compromise. I'll let you see your friend, so you can verify she isn't hurt, but I won't be waking her just yet.”

Gamora ground her teeth. He didn't want them both awake in case they managed to escape. But having access to Nebula, seeing where she was being kept, could only be helpful. And it was doubtful the Kree knew the extent of Nebula's enhancements- she would wake from sedation far sooner than they anticipated. Gamora nodded tightly. “Fine.”

“Nice of you to give us your permission.” Minn-Erva muttered, glaring at Gamora. She glared back, used to this sort of hostility, far more comfortable with that than with a pretense at kindness.

Att-Lass spoke for the first time. “Uh, before that, did you want to eat? We didn't know how long it's been since you had a decent meal...” He half gestured towards the plate of food she'd noticed earlier. Gamora stared blankly- she'd assumed the food had been for the commander, so he could take his ease while dealing with this unwanted intruder. It had been for _her_? She concluded that it had to be dosed with something, and shook her head. She wasn't falling for that.

“I am fine, thank you. I'd like to be certain my companion is safe.” She didn't bother waiting for permission- she didn't answer to these Kree! Instead, she simply strode from the room in the same direction Korath had gone earlier. There was a flurry of whispering behind her, and she caught the commander's name- Yon-Rogg- before he and Vers caught up with her. Two of them, plus Korath already guarding Nebula. That meant, even if Nebula was awake, the chances of getting away now were slim at best. So she let them guide her to Nebula's cell without comment. After all, if the worst came to the worst, and the Kree wouldn't be convinced about Father, they'd learn the truth soon enough, when he sent people looking for them. And stars help the Kree if they'd removed them from Levet by the time that happened. Father's anger at having his carefully laid training plans meddled with would be awe-inspiring. Gamora and Nebula would get to go home, and the Kree would learn a hard lesson about meddling in affairs that didn't concern them.

(She and Nebula would be punished harshly too, for failing so badly as to be captured, but if they couldn't escape on their own, it would be no more than they deserved.)

 


	7. Chapter 7

Nebula blinked, then sat bolt upright, eyes shooting round her surroundings. Where was she? How had she gotten here? 'Here' appeared to be a small windowless room with nothing in it but the mattress she was lying on, and the blanket that covered her, which she quickly disentangled herself from and threw aside. Leaping to her feet in one movement, she grimaced as the relatively new metal filaments in her knees scraped against her skin, breathing through the pain, trying to focus on how she'd ended up here. She and Gamora had been on Levet, then a group of Kree had taken them... She'd made one last attempt to escape when the Kree leader had freed her from the force field, then there had been a prick in her arm.... She yanked her sleeve up and sure enough, there was a tiny swollen spot. They'd sedated her, so it was logical to assume that she was aboard their ship. But had they brought her sister here too? She was torn on whether or not she wanted that to be true- if Gamora was here, she might be hurt, or worse, she might even have turned on Father, or pretended to, to get away from the Kree. But if Gamora had somehow escaped, and was _not_  here, then Nebula's chances of rescue dropped considerably. Thanos would send people to retrieve his missing favorite daughter, without a doubt. The thought made Nebula seethe, but she knew it was true. It was also true that he wouldn't expend as much effort merely to get her back. No, if she was alone here with these Kree, which wouldn't surprise her- if Gamora had had a chance to escape, she'd have taken it, just as Nebula herself would have in that situation- then she would have to figure out how to escape and get home to Father on her own.

First things first, she had to get out of this cell. Stepping off the mattress, she grimaced again as her back ached in an odd way- she wasn't used to sleeping on something soft. Why would her captors have given her comfort? There was literally nothing else in the room. She scanned the dull silver walls, noting a wide area where the metal was darker. A door. Marching over to it, which took all of six long strides, she waved her hand before it- the usual trigger for mechanized doors. Nothing. She pressed her hand flat against it, sliding her palm one way, then the other, then up, in case it was one of the newer designs that slid into the ceiling. Nothing happened, so it had to be locked. And she had nothing on her that she could use as a tool to force her way out. Activating the heat-sensor in her cybernetic eye, she scanned outside the door, picking up a lone figure just outside, probably standing guard. If she could get whoever it was to open the door, she could possibly overpower him, but her only lethal weapon had been taken away earlier.

 _Gamora would have had something with her, hidden, always. Just in case._  Nebula nearly snarled at the snide voice in her mind, that always carried the undertones of Father's near-constant disappointment in her failures. She turned away, looking around again. No windows, she'd known that, but the air in here was cool, so there had to be ventilation... There. A small shaft in the top right corner. Her captors probably hadn't considered it as a possible escape route because it was high above the floor and there was no means of climbing to reach it within the room. Fools. Walking quickly over to the wall, she curled her hands into claw-like positions and clenched her fingers on the wall. Her fingernails, augmented with Chitauri metal to provide her with an additional hidden weapon, tearing through her fingertips with a single flex, easily carved finger-holds for her. She ignored the usual pain in her hands and the blue-black blood smearing on the wall- it wasn't going to help with her escape, so it wasn't important. Moving slowly to make as little noise as possible, so she didn't alert the guard outside, she began to ascend. Reaching the grate, she found it securely fastened to the vent, so there was no chance of simply pulling it free. She would have to slice through it, which would mean clinging to the wall with one hand supporting all her weight, and reaching _up_  to the grate with her free hand, hoping she could get enough momentum for her nail-claws to cut through the metal. Taking a deep breath, she shifted her weight to her left arm, ignoring her arm and shoulder muscles' immediate pulse of pain, and stretched up with her right arm, straining to reach the top of the grate.

She paused when she had successfully broken through two of the five metal slats of the grate, breathing deeply. Sweat now coated her skin, and her left arm was shaking from strain. Maybe she should switch arms, and cut with her left, while holding herself with her right? Pulling her right hand free from the grate, however, proved to be a mistake, as the force of the movement made the two slats she'd sawed through fall to the ground with a loud echoing clatter. There was some movement outside the door- the guard must have heard- and Nebula tried to turn to see if he would come in, or simply ignore the sound. That was a mistake. Her already weakened left arm wrenched as she twisted, there was a popping sensation, and something cracked. Her vision went white for a second, and someone screeched.

When she came to, she was crumpled on the floor. Her left arm was on fire, there was blood in her mouth from where she must have bitten her tongue, and the door was now open. Gamora was at her side somehow, trying to pull her injured arm from where she'd curled in on it, saying something about looking at it. Three of their Kree captors stood in the doorway, all looking stunned. The golden-haired female was the first to snap out of it, stepping towards them, pushing Gamora aside and lifting Nebula to her feet with far too much ease. Nebula snarled, trying to pull away, but even standing up had made the whole room swim, and to her shame, she ended up clinging to the Kree female for support. _I'll hurt her for this humiliation when I can_. Nebula vowed. Gamora was hovering, looking unsure, like she always did when Nebula failed and needed another upgrade. Mind you, they weren't with Father now. What if the Kree weren't as generous as Father, and simply removed the offending weak part without offering a better replacement?

The other two Kree- the yellow-eyed male and the dark-skinned one with ice blue eyes that stood out in sharp contrast to his complexion, were in the middle of a discussion. A heated one. From what Nebula could make out, Yellow Eyes was chastising Blue Eyes for not watching her properly, gesturing at the damaged ventilation grate and Nebula's injured arm. Blue Eyes just looked sullen, protesting that he had been asked to guard her, make sure she didn't leave the room, not to baby-sit. Randomly, Nebula sulked inwardly that she should have learned their names by now- information was key in a dangerous situation, after all.

The haze of pain was making it hard for Nebula to focus. She did notice Golden Hair saying something about the infirmary. The thought sent a chill through Nebula, but the woman's grip was inexorable. She had no choice but to be towed along with her, though with some confusion she did note that the woman was talking soothingly to her, and her grip was insistent, but not painful. Her heart began to pound as the infirmary (mediocre, tiny, really) came into view, and she fought not to tremble or whimper when she saw the Blue Kree female run in a few minutes later. This had to be their medic, and she did not look pleased to have to be here. Fighting raw terror that would do her no good, she found herself seeking Gamora, wanting at least one familiar face, even if she hated her. Gamora had always been there before and after Father had had Nebula enhanced, so knowing she was here now was comforting, in a way. Even if she had no idea what enhancements these Kree might give her, if anything, at least Gamora was here, and would be able to tell her what had been done, when she came round from passing out due to surgery.

Except... Nebula found herself utterly gawking as the Blue female prepared two syringes. Pain relief and anesthetic? She caught Gamora's eye. What had she done to earn such luxury before treatment? What were these Kree playing at? Her sister provided no answers, though- she looked as astounded as Nebula felt as the medicines were administered.

Nebula felt drowsy in seconds, and instinctively struggled- she didn't want to be unconscious while surrounded by enemies! But her eyes were already closing, feeling heavy as rocks, and her legs were becoming jelly. Thin arms wrapped around her, and she was lifted onto a flat surface, already feeling dream-like and far away. A warm hand smoothed her brow, in a semi-familiar gesture, like something she'd once dreamed about, years ago. As this was a dream, it couldn't hurt to lean into the hand, could it?

“That's it, honey. Just relax. You'll feel better when you wake up.”

Nebula had no idea who'd said that, but it was by far the weirdest thing she'd ever heard before an enhancement began, so different from Father's typical reassurances of 'You will not fail me in this way again,' or 'You will thank me for this. It will make you stronger.' Who cared if she _felt_  better or not? These Kree were certainly odd... she mused as she fell asleep, catching one last glimpse of green as her eyes drifted shut. At least Gamora was here, so she wasn't utterly alone with these unfathomable people...

 


	8. Chapter 8

Gamora had watched like a hawk as Nebula was sedated, then laid on the examination table. To her puzzlement, Vers had smoothed Nebula's brow, speaking quietly to her before she fell asleep. What purpose did that serve? Even more unusual, in Gamora's mind, was that Minn-Erva seemed only to be examining Nebula's injury, making notes on what it was- broken arm and dislocated shoulder- shifting the damaged shoulder back into its true position, and casting and binding the break to keep it still as it healed. She even disinfected the cuts on Nebula's fingers, and sprayed sealant on them. What a waste, using medical chemicals on such a minor injury! Gamora watched all this in silence, her mind reeling. Was that all they were going to do, tend the injuries and allow them to heal? Not try and improve Nebula so this never happened again?

Minn-Erva was looking over the scans she'd taken of Nebula while assessing her injuries. She looked disconcerted, her deep blue skin almost pale, and she kept examining the still images, over and over.

Vers, who had remained in the room, watching warily as Minn tended Nebula, took a step towards her. “What's up?”

“It's... this girl. She's... a cyborg, almost. I've never _seen_  cybernetics this extensive.” Minn's voice was distant, as if she was deep in thought. “I mean, in some cases, implants are needed to keep a person alive, but that's only done in a medical emergency. Things like this- metal rods and fibers inside some of her bones, mods to burn off infections, to stimulate rapid cellular regeneration, controlling her metabolism, her heart rate, her respiration, enhancers to increase her reflexes and overall strength.... not to mention the artificial eye that's more like a computer than a false eye...” She shook her head. “Well over half of these cybernetics are considered barbaric and cruel. They're illegal throughout the galaxy.”

Vers had gone white by now, a hand pressed to her mouth, as if she might be sick. “Who the hell does that to a _child_?”

She and Minn-Erva both turned to Gamora, as if she might be able to provide answers. Which, of course, she could, but their reaction didn't make sense to her. Of course Nebula was enhanced. So was Gamora herself, though not as much. How else could they fulfill their full potential as warriors?

Vers was the first to address her directly. “Do you.... have you had mods like this done to you too?” She was eyeing Gamora's face, looking carefully at the thin silvery scars surrounding her eyes.

“Yes.” The marks showed, and they'd seen scans of Nebula, so there was no real point in hiding it. “We receive enhancements to improve our skills whenever we fail at what we are asked to do.”

She didn't understand why Vers made a nearly incoherent noise and turned away from her upon hearing that. She'd asked, hadn't she? If she hadn't wanted to hear the answer, why mention it at all? Puzzled by Vers' reaction, she focused on Minn-Erva, who was focusing on her like she was sighting her down a rifle. “How long have you both lived with... your father?”

Gamora immediately tensed, pressing her lips together tightly.

Minn-Erva rolled her eyes. “I couldn't care less about where you come from, alright? All I care about is protecting _my_  team and _my_ people. You're a threat? I want you both gone. You're not? Yon-Rogg will find you both a new home. Either way, the sooner you co-operate, the sooner you can leave.”

Gamora eyed her warily. Something in her voice, when she'd said she didn't care where they had come from, sounded false, and there was an odd shine to her eyes. But the rest of what she'd said did make sense... maybe, just maybe, if she could confirm who Father was, Minn-Erva would persuade Yon-Rogg to let them go? They could go home and Father would have no reason to attack the Kree... “You want proof that we really are Father's daughters.” She hadn't phrased it as a question, but Minn nodded anyway, her face unreadable.

Gamora took a chance, offering up a small truth. “Would it help if I said I was born on Zen-Whoberi, and she,” here she gestured at Nebula, “Is a Luphomoid?”

Minn took several steps back from her. “Both those worlds were decimated by Thanos' forces, years ago.”

Gamora frowned at that. “Father _balanced_  our homeworlds, halving the population to ensure those remaining had enough resources to thrive.” Only then did she realized she'd revealed Father's motive to an enemy, but.... it wasn't as if it wasn't known why he did what he did... right? “Anyway, is that enough proof? Can you convince your commander to let us go now?” Her eyes narrowed to slits. “I don't think it'll go well for you and your team if Father has to send people to retrieve us.”

Minn-Erva's icy mask was back in place in a second. “First, do not threaten me. Second, _if_  you're telling the truth, it won't be up to Yon-Rogg to say whether you and your sister go free or not. Our leader will decide that.”

“The Supreme Intelligence.” Gamora responded automatically. “Father always said it's madness for a whole species to allow an AI to rule them, no matter how advanced it is.” Only after that did she realize that Minn-Erva had just referred to Nebula as her sister, and she, foolishly, hadn't denied it. But then again, they'd both claimed the same father. Who wouldn't have worked out they were sisters?

Minn's hand flew forward without warning, catching Gamora's face. “Do not insult what you don't understand!”

Vers lunged forward as Gamora stumbled from the unexpected slap. “Minn!”

But Gamora wasn't wired to take attack lying down. Before two seconds had passed, she'd reacted as she would if someone had lashed out at her at home. A sweeping kick took Minn-Erva's feet out from under her, and she sprang from the ground, landing her full weight on Minn's torso just as she hit the floor, knocking the wind out of her. At the same time, Gamora pulled her hair-clasp-blade from her hair, and pressed it to Minn's throat. A thin line of blue blood appeared on the blade. Leaning in close, she spoke quietly.

“Don't _ever_ hit me.” She never let any of Father's servants get away with that, unless Father had directly ordered them to punish her, in which case she took what she'd earned.

Minn-Erva lay stock still, either in shock or hoping Gamora would lower her guard so she could retaliate. Either way, she was out of luck. Gamora wasn't letting up until Minn-Erva acknowledged her words-

“Oof!” Arms twined round her, one round her waist, the other forcing her arm- and the hand holding the blade- away from Minn-Erva's throat.

“Little girls really shouldn't be playing with knives.” Vers' tone was conversational, even as she heaved Gamora off Minn-Erva.

“Let me _go_!”

“Not likely, kid. She shouldn't have hit you, I agree with you there, but putting a knife to her throat for it? Totally uncalled for. And wrong.”

Minn-Erva was back on her feet now, wiping away the blood from the shallow cut. “Thanks.” It was clearly meant for Vers, but it was the most grudging 'Thanks' that Gamora had ever heard. Clearly, these two shared a mutual antagonism.

“You OK?”

“I'm fine, it's just a shallow cut.”

Gamora snorted. Of course it was shallow- this had been a warning for Minn-Erva. If she'd wanted the woman dead, she'd be dead. Didn't she know that?

Minn-Erva, however, wasn't looking at her. “Get her out of here. Lock her up where the other girl was.”

“Er, you mean the room with the half-exposed vent that she could crawl out of?” Vers' tone dripped sarcasm.

“Find somewhere else then! I don't want her roaming loose. I'm putting restraints on this one too.” Minn-Erva moved determinedly towards Nebula, who was still asleep from the anesthetic.

Vers hung onto Gamora, but didn't otherwise move. “Oh, sorry, I must have missed the part when you suddenly ended up in charge. And to be fair, you did sort of provoke her...”

Minn-Erva flung her hands up. “Fine! Take her to Yon-Rogg and explain. Or keep babying someone who is obviously dangerous, I don't care. Just don't come running to me when she pulls a blade on you too. Oh, and speaking of...” She walked over and yanked the narrow blade from Gamora's hand. “I'll take _that_.” Ignoring the murderous glare Gamora was now giving her, she scowled at Vers over Gamora's head. “I said, get her out of my sight!”

Shaking her head, and muttering about 'overreacting about the SI,' Vers did nonetheless cart Gamora from the infirmary. Once they were some distance away, she paused, setting her down and turning her to face her.

Gamora stared at her mistrustfully. Vers hadn't taken her to Yon-Rogg, so why had they stopped? Was Vers going to administer a punishment of her own before handing her over to the commander?

“Look, if it was up to me, I wouldn't tell Yon about that... incident. But Minn will, so...” Vers shrugged. “It might work out better if you say you're sorry.”

“Why would I do that, when I'm not?”

Vers looked confused, so Gamora continued. “She hit me. I defended myself. Isn't that what anyone would do?”

“No! Well, yes, but...” Vers seemed at a loss for words. “Defending yourself normally means responding with an equal threat, like hitting back. You don't try to kill someone for a simple slap!”

Gamora looked at Vers as if she was talking a foreign language. “Of course you do. You do what you must to ensure that they know never to attack you again.”

Vers' face set. “This Thanos taught you that?”

“ _Father_ , and yes, he did. He wants us to be able to survive in this universe, and only the strong can do that.”

Vers wheeled away from her as if she couldn't bear to hear any more. “I... just go and... find Att-Lass, will you? He's just ahead, in the kitchen. He'll _keep an eye on you_  while I speak to Yon.”

Gamora was confused about why Vers had emphasized those words, until Att-Lass (and Bron-Char) stepped into view, clearly having heard her. Vers took a few quick steps towards them, muttering quickly. Gamora heard Minn-Erva's name, and just tuned it out, leaning casually against the wall, wondering if it was worth attempting to run for it. But even if she somehow got away and escaped whatever punishment Yon-Rogg decreed for her, they still had Nebula... Better to stay and just take whatever Yon-Rogg decided she deserved for threatening Minn-Erva. It couldn't be worse than Father's punishments, surely?

Vers walked past her, back down the corridor, still unable or unwilling to look at her. She was presumably going to find Yon-Rogg. Gamora slowly turned to look at Att-Lass and Bron-Char, both of whom looked sickened and horrified. She decided she didn't care why. It didn't matter what any of these people thought of her. Sooner or later, she'd be home with Father, and this would all be forgotten.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Vers felt sick as she approached the cockpit, where Yon was. He was probably looking over navigational charts, deciding where they'd go next, since no way would he take these girls directly back to Hala without talking to the Intelligence first. She knew she had to tell him what the green girl had done to Minn, give him the facts before Minn got to him first and gave him an edited version, where she'd done nothing wrong, but it still felt like she was tossing both kids to the wolves. Telling Yon about this would lead to her having to confirm, mostly, that both kids did really seem to be linked to Thanos. (She still didn't buy the thing about them being his daughters, though. Kidnap victims sounded more likely.) Once that was known to be fact, Yon would _have_ to inform the Intelligence, and It would decide what to do with them next. Given everything that had happened, she doubted the SI would want to put Kree in potential danger by holding on to the girls, but then, what would happen to them? Would they just be tossed back to this Thanos, like scraps meant to appease a rabid dog? How was that right, or fair?

She twisted her hands together nervously. Maybe she just shouldn't tell Yon what they had found out, or what had happened? She wanted to believe he'd never let innocent children be sent back into danger, but.... the kids _were_  dangerous. The green girl's assault on Minn proved that, even if she had been provoked. She'd managed to overpower Minn-Erva and had put a blade to her throat, drawing blood. Someone who thought that was acceptable wasn't ever going to fit in a normal orphanage in the Empire, which is where the girls (and how weird was it that she still didn't know their names?) would end up if the SI decided to give them shelter... And yet. The enormous amount of cybernetics on the Luphomoid girl had horrified Minn, who was usually stoic about everything. How could they send kids back to face more of that treatment? But, if they hung onto the kids, and Thanos retaliated somehow... how was that better? How many Kree would be in danger if that happened?

Vers had put her head in her hands, groaning, having no idea what to do for the best, when the door hissed open and Yon stepped into view. His brow creased with concern, and he placed a hand on her shoulders. “Vers?”

She sucked in a deep breath, shaking her head. She wanted to tell him, but if that led to those kids being sent back into a hellish life...

“What's happened? Are you alright?” There was nothing but warm concern in his voice.

“It...” She couldn't say it was _nothing_  but maybe she could downplay it? “Just wanted to let you know there was an... incident downstairs with the green skinned girl.”

“The Zehoberei.” Yon corrected absently, his brow furrowed. “What did she do?”

Vers bit her lip. “Minn mentioned the Intelligence, the girl said something we would consider sacrilege, Minn... slapped her and the girl... fought back.” That would do for now. “She managed to overpower Minn, which is kind of worrying, so I thought you should know.”

The look in his eyes told her he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, but he didn't call her on it. Only then did Vers notice that his face was drawn, wary, almost... frightened. “What's wrong?” She stepped closer instinctively, wanting to help with whatever was troubling him- she owed him so much, he'd saved her life, gotten her a place in Starforce...

He exhaled heavily, avoiding her gaze. “It seems the children may have been telling the truth after all.” He hesitated, then continued. “I was hailed not long ago by a ship I didn't recognize. Our comm was overpowered, so I was forced to answer.” He clenched his teeth, clearly not happy about this.

Vers frowned. Who'd dare to forcibly take control of a Kree military vessel, even over a simple hailing channel? “Who was it? What did they want?”

“A mercenary and known murderer, named Ebony Maw.” Another pause. “He is reputed to be one of Thanos' elite generals in the Mad Titan's army, and...” He sighed, his shoulders slumping. “He has politely 'requested' the return of Thanos' property."

Property. Like the girls were nothing but tools or weapons to be wielded. The thought of any living person being thought of that way, like they had no free will and no rights of their own, made Vers' blood boil, even as her stomach dropped into her shoes at the look of despair on Yon's face. "You... you _can't._ " The words burst from her mouth, unbidden. "They're just kids! You _wouldn't,_ you're better than that." Her tone was almost pleading. 

Yon still wouldn't look at her. "I have no idea how he knows we have the girls, but... the implication was, if we do not comply, Hala may become Thanos' next target.” His face contorted in a grimace. “And Ebony Maw still has control of our communication devices, so I cannot even consult the Intelligence for its advice. We'll have to make this decision on our own.” He looked like he might throw up.

Vers felt like all the breath had been punched out of her lungs. _Hand over two little girls to a psychopath, or watch our home burn_. She wanted to reassure Yon somehow, or have him comfort her, tell her not to worry, they'd find another way, because this... this was impossible. How the _hell_  were they meant to make that sort of choice?


	10. Chapter 10

Gamora leaned against the furthest wall in the small kitchen space, her arms folded. She'd chosen to stand over here because that allowed her to see the door (at the other side of the room) and also kept Att-Lass and Bron-Char in her line of vision. They were mostly ignoring her, playing _cards_  of all things. She had been invited to join in, but had silently refused. Now she just watched them disdainfully. Was _this_  really what Kree soldiers did when not in battle? What about training, or sparring, or tending to their weapons? If not, they should be either eating or sleeping. Those were the only worthwhile pursuits, weren't they? That was all she and Nebula ever did...

Footsteps approached, making her eyes immediately dart in the direction of the doorway. Korath stood there, his gaze darting to her, after he rolled his eyes at the banter and laughter coming from his teammates.

“Come along, girl. Our commander wants you in the med bay with the Luphomoid.” Korath's face was as blank as ever, but there was a faint sheen of sweat on his face, as if he was nervous, or he had recently exerted himself and was too hot. Understandable enough on a swamp world like Levet, Gamora mused, and from the slick mud on his boots, he had been outside recently.

“Now.” Korath snapped and, conditioned to follow orders, Gamora found herself following him. Yet, she felt an urge that she never would have indulged at home- she wanted to ask questions. Maybe, here, she could? These Kree seemed lax where discipline was concerned- she and Nebula hadn't been punished at all for their multiple attacks on their captors, and when Nebula had attempted escape and injured herself, they'd offered her healing, not enhancement for her failure...

“Why does Yon-Rogg want Nebula and I in the same place?” Earlier, she'd deduced that they were being kept apart so there was less chance of escape. But perhaps now Nebula was unconscious, they were less worried about that?

Korath didn't respond, merely walked faster. When they reached the infirmary, though, he held up a hand to stop her, and quickly went inside alone. The door slid shut behind him, leaving Gamora alone in the corridor. She could hear him speaking to Minn-Erva in a low voice, but couldn't make out his words. A few minutes later, the door slid open again and he emerged, with a still-asleep Nebula held in his arms like a sack of meat.

Gamora eyed him, wary now. “I thought you said-”

“Quiet!” He hissed. “Come on.” He strode off, still carrying Nebula, but shifting her so she was clutched under one arm, flopping like a rag doll. Korath was moving even faster now, but also almost silently, as if he didn't want to be heard. In less than five minutes, he had made his way to the ship's hatch and flipped the switch to open it. The ship's door opened with a loud mechanical whirr, making Korath start and glance round uneasily. Without warning, he grabbed Gamora's wrist and ran down to the planet's surface, hoisting Nebula so he didn't drop her and dragging Gamora along behind, too fast for her to have a chance to go for one of her two remaining knives. Once they were on the ground, she managed to wrench her wrist from his grasp. “What are you doing?!”

“Sending you two back where you belong.” He replied shortly. “Isn't that what you both want, to be returned to your father?”

Gamora was nonplussed. “Well, yes, but...”

“Ebony Maw said he would spare my team if the two of you were returned.” Korath's eyes were darting round, looking anywhere but at her. “If not, he will kill us all, and then Thanos will fall upon Hala. I have to do this. The two of you aren't Kree, and we couldn't save you anyway...” He shook his head. “Yon-Rogg will understand and forgive me, even if the others don't.”

 _Save us from what?_  Gamora was utterly confused. Did he somehow think they needed saving from _Father?_  The Starforce team were the ones who'd taken them captive!

Ebony Maw stepped through a break in the moss-draped trees, just a few meters away. Korath backed up a step, all but tossing Nebula to the ground, where she shifted and groaned, starting to come round from the Kree's anesthetic at last. Korath gave Gamora a shove too- towards Ebony Maw- before backing away further, back towards his ship.

Maw laughed softly. “Leaving so soon after we settled on our deal, Kree?”

“You have them.” Korath's voice was taut now, anxious. “You gave your word you would not trouble my people if these two were returned.”

“Indeed. But I see one is injured.” Maw steepled his hands, his head tilting to one side as he regarded the cast on Nebula's arm, and the soft spray bandages on her hands.

“By her own actions. She failed in an escape attempt and harmed herself.” Korath glanced back at the ship, clearly uneasy. New perspiration beaded on his face as he took another step away.

Gamora, who had been simply waiting for Maw to acknowledge her, keeping her head slightly bowed, glanced sideways, in Korath's direction as she understood. Korath's visible unease, the lowered voice and silent movement, his rapid pace at removing them from the Kree vessel. “Your commander didn't sanction this. _You_  made this choice.” Despite her relief at being free again, she felt a prickle of unease. What punishment would Korath face for blatantly acting without his commander's consent or knowledge? At home, such insubordination would mean torture and execution...

Korath glowered at her. “He'll understand. They all will. I had to.” He didn't seem overly concerned about the consequences, so Gamora surmised that Yon-Rogg would be as soft in this as he had been in his dealings with her and Nebula. Oh well. So much for the Kree's legendary discipline. The species must have softened over the years.

Maw grinned maliciously at Korath, interrupting Gamora's thoughts. Her attention snapped back to Maw, as she'd been trained to listen if one of Father's Generals was speaking. “Interesting. You seem fairly... pragmatic, for an 'honorable' Kree. Thanos may find such a practical mind useful in the future, if you could be persuaded...”

Korath stood up straight, his face now set. “I am a Kree Imperial. I serve only my people and the Intelligence, for the good of all Kree.”

Maw laughed softly as if delighted. “We will see.” He turned to walk away, gesturing with a long fingered hand. “Come, Gamora. Bring your sister. Your father will need to... speak with you both about how this training exercise failed.”

 _Failed._  The word made Gamora tense. It never meant anything good, but they _had_  failed, because they'd been captured. They needed to be corrected so this never happened again. Going to Nebula's side, she hefted her up by her good arm, supporting her weight, half-carrying, half-dragging her after Maw, back to his ship.

Nebula raised her head and groaned, rubbing her eyes, and attempting to push her away. “What... where...”

“Ebony Maw came for us. We are being taken back to Father for discipline, since we failed in our training, allowing ourselves to be captured by the Kree.” Gamora stated quickly. There was no point in lingering over Korath and what he'd done- they were going home, so the matter was closed.

Nebula paled, but ceased trying to get away from her. She knew as well as Gamora did that there was no way out of it.

Gamora did glance back once, just before the Kree ship was lost to their view. Korath's form was just visible- running back up the ship's ramp as if he fled from something or someone.

Then she put him from her mind, thinking instead of how she could tell this tale to Father without outright lying, but maybe doing what she could so he wouldn't be too displeased with her. Or with Nebula, of course, though one of them would have to bear the brunt of his displeasure, and Gamora was determined it would not be her. Perhaps this time their punishment wouldn't be _t_ _oo_  bad...

 

* * *

 

Korath was breathing heavily as the ship's ramp closed behind him automatically. He had been... disconcerted- _not_  frightened- when the ghoulish black robed servant of Thanos had approached him, scarcely two hours ago, politely asking if he or his crew had seen either of Thanos' young 'wards', as they had gone missing. How Ebony Maw had gotten his ship back on to Levet without them being aware of it, Korath did not know, nor did he wish to. He had listened to the veiled threats against his team, and eventually agreed to return the girls, as long as Maw took them from Levet as soon as he had them.

He had intended to tell Yon-Rogg about the bargain he had struck, but the time had never seemed right, the others were always around. Then, evidently, Maw had become impatient, because just as Korath had planned to approach Yon while his commander was plotting their next destination, he had overheard him speaking to Vers. Maw had taken control of their comms, issued an ultimatum to Yon-Rogg directly, and cut them off from the Intelligence. That was when Korath knew he had to act. Not that he didn't feel pity for the girls, because of course he did, but they were fully used to their lives, too late to be re-educated. And they were not Kree children. Starforce- and the Empire- had no claim on them. The lives of two girls already thoroughly in Thanos' thrall were not worth the lives of dedicated Kree soldiers. So he had taken it upon himself, retrieving one girl, then the other, telling white lies to his teammates so they would not argue.

Now, his team would be safe, Maw and those vicious girls would be out of their lives, and this mess would end. He would have to confess to Yon-Rogg, privately, later. He respected his commander too much to lie to him, but as for the others... they only needed to know that the girls had eluded him and escaped. He didn't feel like dealing with their accusations about 'abandoning' innocent children. Those she-demons were hardly innocent!

And if his conscience was saying he _had_  abandoned them.... so be it. What he'd done, he did for his people. “For the good of all Kree.” he whispered, the familiar phrase grounding him, making him feel surer of himself. “For the good of all Kree.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Bron-Char guffawed loudly as he threw down his last card. “I win!”

Att-Lass scowled, but his eyes were gleaming, showing he wasn't too serious. “Pure luck. Another hand.” He was already dealing the cards.

“Luck, pfft. It's pure skill, my friend.” Bron looked away for a minute, his grin fading. “Wonder what Yon wanted with the girl. I hope he isn't planning to reprimand her for what she did to Minn. It was wrong, obviously, but she _was_  provoked, and...” He still looked bemused, as if he could barely grasp a child acting that way. “If that's how she's been taught to act, she can't be blamed for it.”

Att put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Yon knows that. Don't worry.” His lips curved in a tiny smirk. “And it's not like none of us have ever wanted to get angry at Minn, is it?”

Bron feigned a look of shock, then both men laughed. The frequent sour moods of Starforce's best sniper were well known, and often joked about (though never in Minn-Erva's hearing.) “If anyone was going to snap and attack her, though, I'd have put money on it being Vers.” Bron chuckled.

“What's me?” Vers' brow was furrowed as she stepped into the room.

“Nothing!” Att and Bron chorused. Normally, Vers would have teased them about that, and the fact that she didn't, and that her face was pale and taut, was the first indication that something was wrong. She glanced around the kitchen quizzically. “Where's the girl?”

Att-Lass, who had been continuing to deal the cards for a new game, started, sending cards all over the table. “What do you mean?”

“I left her in here with you. Yon-Rogg sent me to get her. Where is she?”

Att exchanged a worried look with Bron. “Korath was here a few minutes ago, he said that Yon wanted to speak with the girl.”

“Maybe you just missed each other?” Bron offered.

Vers shook her head. “I was just with Yon. Korath hasn't been near us for over thirty minutes.”

There was a silence, then Att activated his comm. “Minn-Erva, have you seen Korath?”

“Att, the comms aren't working right now, that's part of why-” Vers was cut off by Minn's sharp voice replying, and she blinked, clearly confused.

“Yes, he was here a few minutes ago. He took the Luphomoid girl to Yon-Rogg, said he wanted her woken so he could speak to her.”

 _What?_  All three exchanged looks. Vers spoke first. “Minn, I was just with Yon. He never asked to see the girl. We thought she was in the infirmary, safe.”

Att turned to look at Vers. “What did you mean, the comms weren't working?”

Vers visibly swallowed. “Some minion of Thanos', Ebony Maw or something, called Yon, asking about the girls. Yon told me the comms were blocked, as was our link to the Intelligence, until we handed the kids over to him.”

“What?!” Minn, still listening in, sounded confused- and angry.

Att frowned, his eyes narrowing. “And if the comms are now active again, and Korath took both girls...” He, Vers and Bron exchanged looks, then ran from the room as one. “Korath!”

They all stopped dead a minute later, seeing their erstwhile second-in-command standing just inside the ship, hatch closed. His shoulders were slumped, his gaze on the floor.

Att was the first to step closer. “Korath... what's going on? Where are those girls?”

Korath straightened up, his posture rigid. “Back where they are meant to be.”

Vers surged forward, lunging at him, only held back by Bron's hastily upraised arm. He was looking at Korath as if he were a stranger, but he also restrained Vers. There had to have been a miscommunication here.

Vers, however, was seething, her eyes blazing. Tiny rivulets of flame flickered round her hands. “What did you _do_?!”

“What I had to in order to protect us.” Korath's tone was icy. “And you should remember who you're speaking to, Vers. I am still your superior.”

Att could barely look at him. “You're not saying you actually handed those _children_  back to Ebony Maw?! Just like that?”

“Of course I did!” Korath's voice rose, almost a shout now. “What other choice did we have?!”

Vers twisted out of Bron's grasp, her fist flying into Korath's face with an audible crunch before anyone could stop her. “'What other choice did we have?' Really? How about _anything_  other than throwing those kids back to the wolves?!”

Korath had one hand pressed to his nose to stem the blood flowing from it, but he still managed to glower at her, speaking in a muffled voice. “And I suppose you would have found a better way?”

She nearly snarled at him in reply, almost incoherent with anger. Att caught hold of her before she could hit Korath again. Not that he didn't deserve it, but fists wouldn't settle this. He surveyed his leader, and former friend, coldly. “Did it occur to you to consult Yon-Rogg first, before doing something rash? We could have found a better solution.”

“Such as?” Korath sneered. “The choices were, give the girls back to their masters, or die. Pardon me for assuming the first option sounded more favorable. Especially as none of you would have had the stomach to do it.”

Vers sent a few sparks into the hand gripping her arm, causing a hiss of pain from Att. She wrenched away from him, but instead of going for Korath again, she whirled and headed for the hatch. “Maybe we can still-”

“We can't.” Yon-Rogg had just stepped into view. “Our sensors picked up a ship departing Levet just as our systems resumed full function.” He looked at his team- Vers looking livid, Att cradling a burned wrist, courtesy of Vers breaking his grip, Bron looking both angry and disappointed, avoiding Korath's gaze, and Korath himself, standing straight and defiant, despite cradling a possibly broken nose. “Is someone going to tell me what's happened?”

“This _coward_  just gave those girls up without even trying to find another way-”

“There was no 'other way'! It was them or us!” Korath cut across Vers' yell.

“Did you even stop and consider one?” Att snarled. “Or did you just take the _easiest_  option?”

“You should have at least consulted our commander before acting.” Bron's voice was quieter, but no less accusatory.

“If we had had time for that, I would have-”

“ENOUGH.” Yon rarely raised his voice, so his doing so now was a clear warning to his team. “Let me see if I understand this correctly: Korath, you somehow found out about the threat issued against us, and you took it upon yourself to go behind my back, lie to our team, and simply hand the children over without a fight?” The clear admonishment and shame in his tone had more of an effect on Korath than all the arguing had. He hung his head.

“I... deemed it the best course of action, Commander. We know Thanos' forces do not make idle threats, and our time to act would not be limitless. Debate over what to do could have cost us our lives.”

Yon regarded him for a long minute, seeing his point, but also aware of the rest of the team seething with rage behind him. He couldn't condone what Korath had done, but on the other hand, he had only done what he thought best. He shook his head. “You let fear and doubt rule your head, Korath. It wasn't certain that the threat was real. Ebony Maw could have been bluffing.” He sighed heavily. “But it's done.” _And now I have to decide what to do with you_. The team needed to see Korath being punished, he knew that, even though he privately thought that his Second's choice might have been the only one, sickening as it was, they didn't view it that way. He pressed a hand to his comm. “Minn-Erva?”

“Yes?” Her voice coming from the doorway made them all start. She must have heard all the yelling and come to investigate- she had a blaster in her hand, though she quickly sheathed it when she realized there was no threat. Her eyes darted round, taking in the scene, and the anger on almost everyone's faces. “Have I missed something?”

Vers opened her mouth, no doubt to snap something that would be true in her eyes, but not helpful right now. Yon silenced her with a look before addressing Minn. “Korath evidently took it upon himself to return the children to the custody of one of Thanos' servants when he was sent looking for them. As a result, he is relieved of command until we have returned to Hala. Take him, disarm him, and leave him in one of the rooms those girls used. The Intelligence can decide what's to be done with him for his insubordination.” He eyed Att, Bron, and Vers, letting his eyes linger on the latter. “And none of you are to think of meting out 'justice' on your own behalf, understood? This matter is for the Intelligence to settle.” He waited until he had received nods from all three, and watched Minn-Erva haul Korath away, before striding from the room.

Once alone, he let his mask fall, as thoughts of what might be happening to those children right now flooded his mind. Guilt tore at him, but, realistically, if the choice had been left to him, he probably would have done exactly as Korath had. Not behind his team's back, of course, but... he would have put his own people first. He had to. No matter what. He took several deep breaths as he made his way back to the cockpit and input co-ordinates for the fastest trip back to Hala. The Intelligence would help put this right, deal with Korath and restore order and harmony to his team. It would have to. Because he had no idea how to smooth this over himself.

 

* * *

 

Gamora and Nebula stood at attention, facing Ebony Maw, hands clasped behind their backs, heads lowered respectfully. Well, Gamora's hands were clasped behind her back. Nebula's good hand was posed as it should be, but the arm in a sling and cast wouldn't move in that way. Gamora was surprised Nebula hadn't already removed them so she could behave as she should.

Maw's eyes ran over them, lingering on the cast. He stepped closer to Nebula, resting a hand gently on the sling. “How did this happen?”

Nebula kept her head down. “I was attempting escape from the cell the Kree placed me in. I lost my grip and injured my arm. They treated and bound it after sedating me. I didn't ask for such coddling!” Her voice had risen, as if she were protesting.

Maw nodded thoughtfully. “So you misjudged an escape attempt, failing at it, injured yourself in the process, and allowed the Kree to pamper you instead of learning from your mistake.”

“I didn't _allow_  it! They did it after sedating me!”

Gamora hid a wince. Arguing when they were being corrected never ended well. Why did Nebula _never_  understand that it was better to simply get it over with?

Maw's brow arched. “Indeed. And am I to believe you were kept sedated the entire time the Kree held you?”

“No, but-”

“Then why have you not removed their ridiculous attempts at nursemaiding you? Perhaps you enjoy the comfort, or believe you deserve it?”

“No!”

“Good.” Maw's hands shot out, ripping the sling from Nebula, forcing her injured arm to drop from its raised position. Nebula failed to hide her wince of pain. Lifting his hand, Maw used his telekinetic abilities to rip the cast asunder as well, letting it fall to the ground. “Then you do not require this luxury, do you? You can heal, or not, as nature intends. That is as Lord Thanos would have it were he here, is it not?”

Gamora murmured assent. Nebula nodded, while also trying to claw the bandages from her fingers, despite the fact that tears of pain formed in her eyes every time she moved the broken arm. “I do not require coddling to heal. I will learn from my mistakes.”

“I am pleased to hear that, as will Lord Thanos be when he hears. That means you will also take whatever punishment he deems fit for your failure without protest, I am sure.”

Nebula nodded at Maw's words, though her eyes did shoot to Gamora briefly.

Gamora herself stood tall. “We will both take the punishment we earned for our failures, Maw.”

Ebony Maw nodded. “Of course. It is no more than I, and he, would expect from you. You always accept responsibility for your errors. Though, I note that you are not injured, nor did you partake in the Kree's attempts at hospitality, I am sure. Rest assured, Lord Thanos will know of your loyalty and diligence, even in captivity.” He strode from the room, presumably to report to Father that they were returning home, and to pass on what had happened while they were in the hands of the Kree.

Gamora couldn't help but feel a warm glow inside at Maw's praise of her conduct, and the implication that Father might not be _too_  angry with her. Nebula was glaring daggers at her, and she decided she would at least try and speak up for her to Father when they arrived home. Nebula had done her best, after all. She shouldn't be punished too harshly for her mistakes this time.

Gamora would do her best to minimize the punishment her sister received this time. It probably wouldn't work, but Nebula would be grateful to her for trying, surely? Even if her sister wouldn't do the same for her if the situation were reversed, she would try. As long as Father didn't suggest she take Nebula's punishment in her place. She wasn't willing to go _that_  far. This whole thing would have been pointless if Nebula learned nothing from it, after all...

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is one unpleasant scene containing blood/gore in this chapter.

Vers and Att marched off the ship as fast as they could as soon as they docked in one of Starforce's private bays, at home on Hala. The atmosphere on the journey home had been tense, to say the least. Korath had remained confined, of course, but still the feeling of what he'd done, throwing those kids away as if they weren't important at all, still made Vers seethe. Att wasn't much happier with the situation. Bron had half-heartedly tried to see Korath's point of view, but the choice he'd made, Bron truly couldn't fathom. The team had been clearly divided into two sides- Vers, Att and Bron believing more could and should have been done for the girls, Minn essentially siding with Korath, if not exactly agreeing with _how_  he'd handled the problem. Yon remained silent for the most part, avoiding the conflict, spending most of his time communing with the Intelligence through a remote link, although (after Vers and Minn had nearly come to blows when Minn had attempted to defend Korath's actions) Yon had forbidden them to discuss it any further.

After that, hardly any of them had spoken to each other, merely exchanging long looks or glares, the silence speaking volumes. Hence why, now, Vers, Att and Bron were making themselves scarce- Korath would have to be escorted to the Intelligence by Yon-Rogg, to be dealt with, and none of them were in the mood to face him. Or, as Vers had put it, 'Sure, I'll tag along on the escort duty- as long as the Intelligence doesn't mind Korath showing up with broken bones.'

Att put his hand on her shoulder as they strode away from their ship. “Want to go get a drink, get our mind off things? You too, Bron,” he invited, calling back over his shoulder.

“Wait,” Yon called after them, jogging to catch up. “Change of plans. The Intelligence requests all of us be present when It speaks to Korath.”

“Why?” Vers blurted, unable to help herself. As she understood it, the Intelligence only appeared in one-on-one sessions, with whichever Kree needed guidance or correction. Why would It want all of them there?

Bron frowned thoughtfully. “Perhaps It wishes to hear all sides of the story before passing judgement on our erstwhile teammate?”

Att nodded. “Perhaps.” Assessing Vers' puzzled expression, and realizing she might not remember, or perhaps never even have known this before joining up with Starforce, he elaborated, “The Intelligence is aware of much that goes on, but in exceptional circumstances, It may wish to hear the viewpoints of Its subjects before deciding on a solution.”

Vers' heart skipped a beat. “Does that mean... could we try and do something to help those kids after all?” She met Yon's gaze hopefully. His eyes dropped to the floor, and he didn't reply. Vers' mood changed abruptly when she saw Minn stride into view, escorting Korath- to her disgust, he wasn't held in any sort of restraints. He was even still armed! She took a few steps away, turning her back.

“Sorry, I just saw something that makes me feel nauseous.” She snapped, half tempted to just storm off and ignore the summons from the Intelligence if it meant she didn't have to look at Korath right now. But, if there was even the slightest chance that she could convince their leader to try and rescue those children... She clenched her fists and turned back to face her team, pointedly looking anywhere but at Korath. “Are we heading straight to the temple, then?” Despite her mood, she felt a stab of curiosity. She'd never faced the Intelligence before...

Yon nodded slowly. “Yes. Follow me.” He stared them all down. “And try to keep in mind we will be travelling in public, and our people do not need to see our team squabbling like schoolchildren. You may choose to be silent, but you will _all_  be civil. Understood?”

Grudging nods followed. Yon scrutinized them once more before leading them to the subterranean automated transport system that wound just below the surface, and could carry them anywhere on Hala. There were travel methods available on the surface of course, but this was the fastest way to get anywhere. Civilians on the train either stared and whispered, or simply gawked outright at seeing the entire Starforce team there, though some bowed their heads and thanked them- quietly- for their service. Yon smiled and nodded at those. All others he ignored as if they weren't there. The rest of the team followed his example as best they could.

Arriving at their destination, Yon and Minn headed up the steps first, keeping Korath between them. The other three trailed behind, all deep in thought. Vers wondered if she was the only one planning on attempting to ask for a chance to rescue those girls.

Inside the temple, Vers looked around, eyes wide. The place was huge, she'd known that from outside, but it was so _empty_. A huge, no, _vast_  chamber with a waved pattern carved into the floor, and every few paces, indentations were placed, too uniform to be random. She knew that this was how the Intelligence communicated- It sent out tendrils that read and linked to an individual's brainwaves, and that allowed the Intelligence to manifest in their mindscape and speak with them. But she'd never realized just how many people It could speak with at once. There were hundreds of indentations that allowed for the interface network to function! Nerves twisted in her stomach and she fought the urge to shiver. Something about this just felt... strange. Almost wrong, even though the Intelligence had led the Kree for centuries. _Must be my missing memories making me think this is weird._  She told herself firmly. It didn't help much.

Yon and Minn led Korath to a line of three interfaces without comment, all taking their places silently. Yon caught Att's eye, and gestured. With a nod, Att led Vers, guiding her with a hand on her arm, to three interfaces directly opposite the rest of the team. Bron followed them, taking his place opposite Korath wordlessly. Vers found herself facing Yon, and took a deep breath. She always felt safer with him nearby, though she wasn't sure why.

There was an audible slithering, hissing sound, and Vers nearly jumped as hundreds of narrow black wires emerged, crawling up her feet and legs. The urge to scream and throw these  _things_  off of her was strong, but a glance at the others showed the same happening to them. _This is normal, I am not in any danger_. She closed her eyes. _I've_ _just  gotta think about how to convince the Intelligence to let the team go after those poor kids..._

 

* * *

 

Vers opened her eyes with a start, gasping. Her gaze shot round the room, seeing the tendrils of the Intelligence withdrawing from Att and Bron, as well. They were still in the temple. How long had really passed in the simulation? It felt like hours...

Yon-Rogg, Minn-Erva and Korath stood waiting for them, their faces stoic. Vers stretched as she moved away from the embedded interface, grinning. “You guys waited for us to be done? Didn't you have anything better to do?”

Yon-Rogg shook his head exasperatedly, the hint of a smile playing on his mouth. Minn just rolled her eyes.

Bron cracked his knuckles. “Still not sure why the Intelligence needed _all_  our versions of events on a stupid prisoner uprising on Levet, but at least it's dealt with now.”

Att-Lass nodded. “To be fair, it was hardly a run-of-the-mill uprising, was it? They got the drop on Minn-” He paused. “How's the scrape on your throat, by the way? Damned Centaurian, sneaking up like that.”

“It's fine.” Minn's voice was flat. Bored.

“Let's not forget the Krylorian male that decided to use Korath's face as a punchbag.” Vers added, looking worriedly at the bruising on his face. Something nagged at her, something she'd forgotten, almost guilt... oh, that was it, right. “Sorry I let that guy blindside me, by the way.”

Korath barely looked at her. “It doesn't matter.”

Att massaged his wrist, still tender from a discharge from a faulty proton blaster that he'd confiscated from a Xandarian thug. “I'd like to know how exactly anyone imprisoned on Levet managed to make a proton blaster, even one that did blow up when I tried to disarm it.”

Yon-Rogg shook his head. “It doesn't matter. The rebellion was put down, and the Accusers will find out who was behind it. We've done our parts.” As they exited the Intelligence's temple, he regarded his team. “I'm sure at least three of you are about to request a night off, so go ahead. As long as you aren't _too_  hungover tomorrow. You've earned a break.”

There was a pause.

“Who are you and what have you done with our commander?” Bron managed, before he burst out laughing.

“Hilarious.” Yon replied. “But I mean it. Go, before I decide to change my mind.”

Bron and Att didn't need to be told twice! They were already walking off. Vers made to go after them, but hung back. “None of you coming?” She didn't really think they would- Yon never let himself have fun, and she was convinced that the concept was alien to Korath and Minn, but she figured there was no harm in asking.

“No. Go on.” Yon was the only one who replied. Shrugging, Vers ran after Att and Bron, with a cheerful “See you tomorrow!” called back to them.

Yon-Rogg exhaled heavily, turning to look at Minn-Erva and Korath. “Remember: we can never say anything to contradict their version of events.”

“Of course not.” Minn spoke distractedly, her eyes on the retreating figures of her teammates. “If they ever remember what really happened, our whole team will fall apart for good.”

“And I've- _we've_  worked too hard, invested too much into this to have that happen.” Yon sighed. “It's for the best they never know.” Lying to half of his team rankled, but he knew the Intelligence was wise. It worked only to better their people. If It deemed it better for the existence of these 'daughters of Thanos' be hidden from them, then so be it. He narrowed his eyes at Korath, however. “This is the last time we will speak of this, but I will say I do _not_  approve of the manner in which you handled this. You should have come to me, so we could have talked it through, without subterfuge. Then this memory modification on our team wouldn't have been necessary.”

Korath bowed his head. “As the Intelligence explained. I do apologize. I acted rashly.” Keeping his eyes down, he excused himself, claiming weariness, and heading for the barracks a short train ride away.

Minn stepped up beside Yon, who was staring into the sky, his thoughts far away. “At least it's dealt with now. And it isn't as if the team isn't already forged on secrets. No soldier knows everything about their leadership, Commander.”

“I know.” Yon's eyes were half closed, as he squinted in the harsh daylight, staring into the sun. “What we do, we do for the good of our people.”

“For the good of all Kree.” Minn agreed.

And if either, or both, of them were picturing two small girls, snarling and defiant, and feeling the nagging tug of guilt... neither of them mentioned it.

 

* * *

 

Gamora stood at attention, as she had for the better part of an hour, as Ebony Maw detailed the particulars of this training exercise to Father. She had long since tuned out his words, since no matter what Maw said, Father would draw his own conclusions, and act on them as he saw fit.

She stood up just a little straighter when Father rose from his throne. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nebula do the same. They both held their breath, both waiting to see who Father approached first. Typically, the first one he addressed would be the one he was most pleased with. It was also usually Gamora. This time proved to be no different.

Father's hand rested atop her hair, and he smiled. Some of the tension left Gamora's body. Maybe he wouldn't punish them after all...

“My Gamora.”

The endearment made her want to smile, though she tried to suppress it.

“I hear you managed yourself well while the Kree held you captive.”

“I attempted to, Father, as per your teachings, although I did not manage to escape.”

“No matter. It is not always possible, and a wise warrior knows when they are outnumbered, and when it is best to bide their time. You did well.”

Gamora felt like she was glowing.

“But, tell me.” Father continued. “How did it come to be that you were captured to begin with? I would have assumed you would have tried to avoid the Kree when you noticed their presence on Levet.”

Nebula shot Gamora a frantic glance. Gamora knew Father had noticed, from the way his lip curled, but she couldn't refuse to answer. And he would know if she lied. There was only one solution to this, even if saying it made her feel sick inside. “My plan was to attempt to remain concealed from them, but Nebula wished to see if we could obtain better supplies. She tried to ambush them.” Gamora hung her head, a lump in her throat. She half wished she could have avoided saying that, but then Father might have been angry with her instead... She couldn't look as he walked over to Nebula, who stood rigidly.

“Nebula.” Father shook his head. “You decided to try an ambush attack on a group of trained Kree soldiers, without knowing even their numbers?”

Nebula's fists clenched. “Gamora did nothing to stop me!”

Father's eyes narrowed. “Now you blame your sister for your own impetuousness?”

“No.” Nebula muttered, ducking her head again, probably having realized that her argument would only make things worse.

Father lifted her broken arm in his hand, cradling it, not seeing, or more likely, ignoring, Nebula's wince. “Maw claims this happened during an attempt to escape the Kree vessel.”

Nebula nodded. “Yes, Father. I planned to use the ventilation system to move through the ship undetected, find Gamora and get out of there.”

“A sound plan.” Father almost sounded impressed. “If it had worked.” He moved so his huge hand now encased Nebula's arm. “Why did it not?”

“My arm gave way as I was trying to pry the vent open. The Kree startled me, and I fell awkwardly.”

Father looked down at her sadly. “So yet another one of your natural, flesh limbs has proved inferior to your needs and my will.” His grip on Nebula's broken arm visibly tightened.

Gamora, knowing what was likely coming next, bowed her head so she couldn't see, bit her tongue and dug her nails into her fists. _It will be over in a minute_.

There was a sickening, wet, ripping sound, and an earsplitting screech from Nebula. Something hit the ground with a squelch, and a coppery smell filled the air.

“Maw, take Nebula to get that wound cauterized, and then tell the Chitauri to go about assembling a replacement arm for her. Perhaps the new one will not be so prone to weakness.”

Gamora kept her head down, focusing on breathing steadily, as two sets of footsteps left the room. Only then did she look up, knowing Father would want her attention.

“Come here, little one.” Father had returned to his throne. Gamora went and stood at his side obediently. He smiled at her. “Do you think me cruel, for how I educate your sister?”

He'd never asked her that before. She gulped before replying. “No. It may seem harsh in the moment, but I know you only work to make us stronger.”

“Yes.” He smoothed her hair, hand cupping the back of her head protectively. “I want you- and Nebula- to be able to defend yourself in any situation. Until then, when harm befalls you, I must labor to see you improved. Nebula, sadly, needs more lessons than you in this matter.”

“Of course, Father.” She knew that. She had known it for years. Nebula struggled to see things Father's way, but she would learn to do so eventually. Hopefully.

Father's hand moved to grip her shoulder reassuringly. He stooped to meet her gaze. “And you also know that if any of those Kree had harmed either of you, or put foolish ideas into your young minds, I would destroy them for it?”

“Yes...”

“I mean it, Gamora. I would slaughter a thousand planets before letting anyone harm my daughters. You are so important to me.” He leaned back, gesturing at a distant star, and beginning to explain to her how far it was from their location, how many habitable worlds were in its system, and what manner of species dwelled there. At times, he even used humor to make her laugh.

A warm feeling flowed through Gamora's chest. Seeing this side of Father, it relaxed her. _This_  was safe, a part of him only she ever got to see. She stood beside him, relishing her father's attention, listening intently to his words, and slowly, all thoughts of the strange attitudes of the Kree concerning Father faded from her mind. She didn't need to think about their nonsense.

Father had given her a family when hers had died. He'd given her a home and a life, and a purpose. And that was all that mattered, being here and working to make him proud. No matter what anyone else thought.

Her life with Father, and her duty to him, was the only thing that was important.

 


End file.
